Til I Hurt you
by Master Mania
Summary: A Ryou/Bakura fic. But what makes this one different from other Ryou beat-down fics? This time, Ryou's father plays a bigger role and this time Ryou finally fights back! *Chapter 10 finally up!!*
1. Sweet Desert Rain

'Till I hurt you

YA: Waah! I started on a new fic! Bad girl!

Ryou: Yeah, you're supposed to finish TSAN.

YA: Ah, don't worry, Ryou. I will finish that one. In fact, not only will I upload the second chapter to this story tomorrow

But I'll add another chapter to TSAN as well.

Ryou: Ya sure.

YA: Really.

Ryou: Okay tell me this. What makes this fic different from the other Bakura/Ryou fics?

YA: Excellent question! This is a Ryou/Bakura fic but it's very different from most that I read. In most of them

Ryou's father plays a very small part (if any one sees or wrote a fic and his father plays a big part let me know!).

In this fic, he's very much involved in the story.

Ryou: *nods* And what else?

YA: And you still get beat! *cackles*

Ryou: *sweatdrops*

YA: Honestly, you still get beat…until…you FIGHT back!

Ryou: I fight back? O_o

YA: Yep. Anyway, onward!

*~*~_Sweet__Desert__ Rain~*~*~_

_"It's here! I finally found the body I was looking for! 3000 years and it's practically fallen into my hands and I can finally_

_travel about collecting the remaining six Sennen (Millennium) Item. For as long as I live, I won't stop until I have my revenge_

_on that blasted Pharaoh!!!"_

A dark figure stands on a remote part of land far above Domino City during a harsh winter storm. He takes out a strange ring like object with seven sharp spires. He holds it up, as if holding it over the sparkling city below. It illuminated an eerie glow and one of the spires point to a spot in the city. A smirk crawls on the mysterious face.

_"Teleport!"_

In Domino City, a snow storm is passing through, blinding the city drivers who are in a rush to get to their warm homes. Particularly the Bakura family. Professor Bakura (a/n: That's Ryou's dad! Can't imagine Bakura as a professor, eh? If anybody knows his name, let me know for I'll just be calling him Professor during the whole fic.) and Ryou drives in a quick pace to beat the storm.

"Whoo! We have a rough one this year!" Professor exclaimed.

"Slow down on those turns dad!" Ryou cried hanging on to his seat in terror. He felt a shriek rise inside, but stopping it only caused him to make burst of squeaks instead.

"Nearly there, son! Enjoy the thrill!" Ryou's brow wrinkled in disbelief.

"I'd like to enjoy what I just had for lunch!" Professor gripped the wheel tightly with eyes bulging. He quickly rolled down the window.

"Aim outside, son! I just put new carpets in!" Professor and Ryou both burst out in heavy laughter suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of golden light. "What was that son?" Upon driving close enough, the vision was clear after the flash of light. The Proffesor did a quick double take before gasping to see an exact copy of Ryou in before them!

"RYOU!" He slammed on the brakes to stop from hitting his only son but the road was too icy to come to a complete stop. The car skidded and slid at a great speed straight in the direction of the look-alike. Fear struck the face of the unknown boy before the car smashed into him and sent him sprawling into the dark road ahead, out of sight. The car continued to slide until it rammed into a pile of built up snow.

Professor lifted his head from the steering wheel, removing stray strands of purple hair from his moist brow. He panted softly, remembering what he saw, or better, _who he saw out in the street!_

"Ryou! Ryou! Oh my god! My son!" A small groan was heard beside him and to Professor's relief; his son was still sitting in the passenger seat unharmed. A smooth hand ran over the face of Ryou to check if there were any injuries. His small pale face was unblemished, not a trace of bruises. "Are you alright son?" Ryou's eyes fluttered opened and he rubbed his head. Without giving an answer, Professor grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace.

"I'm alright dad. But who'd we hit?"

Professor blinked at Ryou, looked outside and blinked at Ryou again.

"You." He said. Now it was Ryou's turn to blink in a confused state. Professor released the hold of the seatbelt and rushed outside. The sudden chill of the wind seem to nip at any exposed skin. A couple of paces and he located the body he hit. He had to stop himself from getting a heart attack, for it wasn't his son he hit. But how could it now be?? The person looked _just like Ryou. He looked behind him one last time to see if Ryou was in the car, and then knelt down to check if the person was still alive. He grasps the wrist to check if there was a pulse and to his surprise, there was a beat._

"Ryou! He's alive! Help me get him into the car!" Of course, he could have done it himself but the body was soaked to the skin, making him weigh much more than he normally does. Ryou raced to his father in the blinding storm. Stumbling upon the person that was hit, Ryou was taken aback! He froze to the spot, face struck with pure shock.

"Help me, son!" Ryou shook the shock long enough to help his father carry the fallen twin into the car. All the while, the storm was getting worse but the Professor was relieved that they were close to home. In a rush, they carried the boy into the house through a sheet of cold white. Just as fast, placed him on the couch.

"Son, get the emergency kit! I'll get him dry!" Ryou nodded and ran into the bathroom. Professor gathered towels in his arms and rubbed the boy roughly to spark some warmth into him. Hesitantly at first he unbuttons the shirt to reveal not only bruises and scraps, but the exact ring he has given his son not too long ago.

"Dad, do you know who this person is?" Ryou asked, handing the gauzes to his father.

"If I had the answer Ryou, believe me I would tell you." He carefully dabbed the medicine onto his wounds while Ryou lit a fire into the fireplace. The warm color of orange-red filled the room adding more excitement as the outside continued to be covered in a callous white. "He looks like a lost twin of yours." A groan escaped the mouth from the injured boy and Ryou sighed in relief.

"He's alive. That's a relief." The boy opened his eyes slowly, revealing the fiery copper color. Professor gasped, accidentally pressing on a wound.

"Ooowwww!" he howled. Ryou ran over and grabbed his father's hand and pulled him away.

"Let me handle this dad." Ryou gently placed on hand under the boy's head and lifted him up. It took a while for Ryou to realize that the boy was staring at him. When Ryou's eyes met his to tend to a small injury to his head, he quickly turned away from the longing gaze of the other.

"Who are you?" he asked, never taking his copper gaze from his 'savior.' Ryou dabbed cream into his hands and rubbed them together.

"My name is Ryou." He said softly. Placing one hand on his side (Bakura's side); he gently applied the cool cream onto his wound.

"What's your name?" Ryou asked coolly.

"Bakura." Ryou blinked while mouthing '_Bakura?' Looking at his father with a questioning look on his face, his father was also frozen with amazement. Another groan came from Bakura grabbing his attention._

"I'm finished, Bakura. You should rest now." Bakura nodded closing his eyes. Both Ryou and Professor rushed into the study, quietly closing the door behind them with a small click. Both of them paced around the room in a circle, minds filled with questions about Bakura.

"So you never had twins? I'm the only one?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. There was only one child!"

"Okay, so why does he look so much like me?" Ryou stared into his hands. "Our looks are almost flawless! Almost no change!"

"I—I—I suppose every person has a look-alike." Professor answered. Ryou paused; brow wrinkled and hands on his hips.

"So, I have a look-alike named _BAKURA??" Professor stopped pacing and slammed a fist into his opened palm noting that this look-alike has the same name as their family name._

"That's a good question, son!" Ryou stared down and brought out the ring his father gave him a while back after coming from a dig.

"He has this too! I thought it was supposed to be so RARE, dad!" Proffesor cringed at his son's emphasis on the word rare. He promised his son that the jewel was one of a kind for a one of a kind son. He sighed and twisted his fist further into his palm.

"Give me a night so I can come up with a thesis. For now, keep an eye on him and get some rest." Ryou nodded and exited the room. Upon passing the living room, dimmed of light only lit by the dancing of flames in the fireplace, he saw Bakura resting peacefully on the couch. The glow of the fire really seemed to bring out his well defined body. Although he was Ryou's look-alike, he was really attractive to Ryou. As many times as Ryou looked in the mirror, he never thought of himself as handsome. He shrugged off the thought and gone upstairs into his room.

His roomed seemed to carry more cold than it did downstairs. Shivering while removing his casually clothes and changed into a bed wear, he hopped into bed wrapping the blankets tightly around him. During the night, he tossed in his sleep, drifting back and forth until the cold completely awakened him. He rolled over until his forehead smacked into something hard. He opened one chestnut eye to see a knee. He opened another to see Bakura sitting on the bed, studying him. No look of curiosity was on his face; instead it was dead and expressionless.

"Bakura?" He didn't answer and Ryou sat up so that he was eye level. "Do you need some more pain killers?" Bakura nodded slowly, unsure of what Ryou just asked him. Ryou moved away to get more but Bakura grabbed his wrist pulling him back. The hand he was holding, he pulled down to the bruise that Ryou recently treated, gritting his teeth when the small hand made contact. Ryou noticed that Bakura had fangs and became quickly intimidated.

"Um, I can't heal you that way." Ryou laughed. Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously.

_His hands are soft to the touch. I've seen and felt many hands but nothing like this. They are small and delicate, completely free from the roughness of anything much like a young child or a woman. No, not like those at all. A woman's hand can be hardened from work as well as a child who plays. As I look at his face, there are no traces of marks or scars. Completely untarnished with flaws of what the human body has to offer. But it's just his face and hands I examined. I would like to see more of his body…_

Dropping the hand he was holding, Bakura reached out to unbutton Ryou's shirt. Ryou pulled away but didn't get far. Bakura grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer. All the buttons were now undone and through the calm setting of the window which now sheds the light of the moon, he could see Ryou's chest.

_Even his skin is soft below the protection of clothes. How can a body be this perfect? Yet he's so small. Had he any contact with others? To build up the strength of his body?_

Ryou looked away and blushed. With the same hand, Bakura turned Ryou's face so he was once again looking into the innocent tawny colored eyes.

"I owe you for saving my life." He pulled his face closer to Ryou's, his eyes half lidded with sleepiness, although Ryou mistook it for lust. "Ryou—oh…" Closing his eyes completely he collapsed onto Ryou. His heavy body knocking Ryou over into the soft folds of his blankets. Ryou swallowed and continued to stare at the ceiling. His hand wandered through the surprisingly smooth touch of Bakura's wild hair. Ryou lowered his head allowing his face to brush against the smooth texture of his hair. He smelled a rare aroma from him. Something sweet but not desirable, if it could be felt it would be liquid, almost pure yet harsh.

"Sweet rain." Ryou chuckled. The warmth of Bakura's body provided him the drowsiness he needed. "Falling upon the desert sand…Sweet Desert Rain…"

~*~*~TBC*~*~*~

YA: So…

Ryou: I like it! I like it!

YA: Good. Now for the million dollar question: To make Yaoi or not to make Yaoi? That is the question.

Ryou: *sweatdrops* You wouldn't…

YA: I would if that's what the people want. This story can go both ways actually.

Ryou: Couldn't we just be friends? *nervous giggle*

YA: I dunno. Readers please review and give me an answer.

Ryou: Yep. *points below* There's a little slot that say "Send Review." Push the little purple button that says "Go!"


	2. New Attitude

YA: Sorry I was so late. Things have been coming up one by one and I haven't had time for myself these last couple of times. And thank all of you for those reviews! I swear, I never gotten that many reviews for the first chapter before! Keep them coming!!! Anyway…*hands Ryou an envelope*

Ryou: And this story shall be…*opens envelope* Oh…no…

YA: What is it?

Ryou: Ya—ya—yaoi! *faints*

YA: Get up, boy! That's what they want, that's what they'll get. But just a warning to some of those who didn't want Yaoi, it won't happen until a little later on. For the most part, they'll be good friends.

Ryou: Really good friends?

YA: Yeah, and eventually you'll get closer.

Ryou: *faints*

YA: Okay folks before we go on, a small warning. There's a girl named Anaku that I'm sticking in here **but SHE'S NOT IMPORTANT!!** **AGAIN SHE'S NOT IMPORTANT!!** She's only there to flare up Bakura's jealousy and then she'll be gone. He might even kill her himself. She's NOT interested in Ryou and he's NOT interested in her.

_"La la la…"= _Bakura's personal thoughts. Okay, Onward!

*~*~*~*~ New Attitude~*~*~*~*~

Professor paced back and forth in front of the identical boys sitting patiently on the couch. All the while, he would glance at them and mutter something under his breath, perhaps a hypothesis of where Bakura came from. He taps a finger on his chin as if he was exploring another dig of his.

'The similarities are amazing but I can definitely spot some differences. For example, as I look at Bakura more carefully his features are much more mature than Ryou's. His eyes are more angular and his hair is unkept, but what marks me so is his skin is much darker. I'm assuming he has come from somewhere hot and my guess would be Egypt because of that artifact around his neck. I must ask him.' Clearing his throat, Professor peered at Bakura and eyed him carefully drawing up questions from his mind.

"Bakura, do you know where you come from?" Bakura shook his head and then looked down at his ring. "Do you have any idea how you got here." Again, Bakura shook his head. Without his knowing, Ryou pointed to Bakura's head where he was hit and Professor nodded slowly.

'Yes the blow to his head could have caused these lack of memories.' He continued to mumble more hypotheses while walking to the kitchen to get a snack. Bakura sighed loudly from boredom, startling Ryou who was off in a daze.

"How long do we have to sit here!?" Bakura asked.

"Not for long." Professor said from the kitchen. "I was about to fix breakfast but the 'fridge is empty. Looks like we're going to have to go shopping!" Ryou blew a white bang from his forehead. To top of the boring Saturday with a wasted morning of unanswered questions, they now have to go shopping as well.

"Yay. Shopping." He said unenthusiastically.

"Shopping?" Bakura asked. "As in a marketplace?" Ryou nodded. "Excellent." Bakura purred.

"Oh and Ryou, while we're there, you might want to go next door and get Bakura some new clothes." Ryou stood up hesitently and glared at his father.

"He can wear my clothes dad!"

"He may not want to wear your clothes." Professor answered.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, he may not want to wear your style of clothing."

"What wrong with my _style_!?!" Now Bakura stood up, exasperation written well all over his face.

"Please, stop this irrational bickering!!" he shouted as he turned to Ryou. Ryou backed away startled at Bakura's sudden outburst, a nervous smile crawling in his face. "And you! You need to honor your father!" Professor walked passed Ryou in a teasing manner and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I'm begining to like him already!" he said through his grin. Irritated, Ryou pushed passed the both of them and stomped out the door angrily.

"Bugger me!" he shouted on the way to the car. (a/n: Okay, I'm not British and neither is my friend whom I stole this quote from but she says it all the time. It sounds funny and something that Ryou would holler out in frustration.)Bakura chuckled lightly to himself and closed his eyes.

_He gets angry so quickly and over nothing serious. But his expressions intrigue me, I'm happy to know that I'll be spending more time with him._

Bakura opened to door to follow Ryou when Professor cleared his throat, interrupting him and stopping him from pursuing the boy.

"Yes?" Bakura asked.

"You're not going out there like that, Bakura." Professor said pointing to the clothes Bakura was wearing. It furthers his thesis of Bakura being from somewhere hot, because all he wore was a loose white shirt, loose brown pants and sandals. "It's too cold to be going out in that." Bakura lifted an eyebrow as if confused and Professor pointed to the couch. "Stay there. I'll let you wear some of Ryou's winter wear." With a shrug, Bakura sat back on the couch and looked at what he was wearing.

_What's wrong with what I have on now? They are the ones who are overdressed._

"Try these on." Bakura stood as Professor placed one of Ryou's sweaters on him. It took a while for Bakura to find the opening for his head to go through but eventually he was able to fit the warm sweater. His eyes twitched at the bright colors and he frowned from the bizarre design. Another layer was placed on him, followed by a large coat, wool socks and boots. Professor stood back and looked at Bakura satisfyingly. "That's better! You look as cute as Ryou!" he laughed. 

"I fail to see the humor." Bakura said dryly. Another chuckle came from Professor as he gestured Bakura to follow him to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The marketplace seemed to be more than Bakura had expected. It was nothing from what he imagined or was used to. What he expected to see was a long road with tents and stands as stores. Instead, a large piece of land where other cars rested was there along with other buildings.

"I thought you said we were going to a marketplace." Bakura said, pressing his nose against the windows creating steam. Ryou pulled the curious one away from the window and wiped it clean.

"This is a "marketplace." But we call it a grocery or market for short." Bakura continued to be in a state of bewilderment, completely awed by his surroundings. Ryou waved a hand in his face to bring him back to reality. "Where on Earth did you come from?" It wasn't the hand that brought Bakura back to attention but it was Ryou's question…and it angered him.

"I told your father I don't know!" he winced as he felt a sting of pain in his head. Ryou back away startled, bumping into his father who seemed still cheerful as always.

"Ryou, don't bother Bakura with questions of his whereabouts." Placing a hand on his shoulder he pointed to the clothing store. "I'm giving you $50, take Bakura to the store and buy whatever he likes. Meet me back in the store when you finish." Ryou hesitantly took the money that was given to him and sighed.

'I still don't know what's wrong with my clothes.' He thought. "Bakura come with me." Bakura blinked after looking at a neon sign and followed Ryou into the clothing store. All of its colors amazed Bakura to the fullest, reminding him of the softest silk and satin clothes that were imported especially from China wherever he came from. The store clerk greeted them with a friendly smile.

"May I help you?" he asked. Ryou nudged Bakura softly to bring him back to attention.

"What are you looking for, Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura's eyes floated across the walls that were decorated with matching outfits. His eyes landed on the black leather in a specific row.

"Ah, are you interested in the black leather?" the clerk asked. Bakura wrinkled his nose in disgust and scowled. (a/n: Sorry Yami fans, I love black leather but it's already taken by Yami!)

"No, it doesn't interest me at all." He growled. He continued to run his hands over the materials until one kind felt just right to the touch. It was hard but smooth, and its pattern seemed to catch Bakura's eyes. It's worn by everyone but he had no idea it came in different colors. The fur added to it was a must have for Bakura. "I like this one." He said to the clerk. The clerk gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes! I see it! Denim and Fur is a perfect combo for you." Ryou's jaw dropped when the price tag flashed in his eyes. His jaw dropped even more when Bakura gathered more denim outfits that were in different colors in his arms.

"Bakura!" Ryou said in a hushed tone. "Put some of those back! Dad only gave me a little money and I'll have to put in some of mine to pay what you have!" Bakura paused to think and then grinned maliciously.

"I'll try these on, if you don't mind." He said escaping to the fitting rooms. Ryou tilted his head and scoffed. He reached in his pocket to count how much money he had and to add his father's money as well. 

"You better be glad you're out of town and that my father has taken a liking to you." He muttered.

**_I'm feeling good from my head to my shoes_**

**_Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do_**

**_I tidied up my point of view_**

**_I got a new attitude_**

Bakura removed the curtain and model one of the denim outfits he chose to his liking. Slim red denim jeans, black velvet muscle shirt and a small red denim coat with brown fur cuffs. Ryou's jaw dropped. No longer was the cost in his mind but now how good Bakura actually looked to him.

"I have good taste, yes?" Bakura spoke while grinning. Ryou nodded and gestured him to try on more outfits.

**_Runnin' hot, runnin' cold  
I was runnin' into overload  
It was extreme, ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-extreme  
It took it so high, so low  
So low, there was nowhere to go  
Like a dream  
Somehow the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn_**

One outfit after another Bakura continued to awe both Ryou and the Clerk with his good looks and his shameless attitude that followed along with it. It wasn't long until he went through all of his outfits and was ready to own them. Ryou happily placed the clothes on the counter and the clerk ringed them up just as happy.

"My, what a lovely customer we have today. This is the most business I had in weeks." The bell rung and the clerk turned the screen so Ryou could view the price. Ryou's eyes bulged; his knees became weak from under him.

"$259.98!" The clerk trilled.

"I can't afford that!" Ryou cried. "Bakura! Take some back now! NOW!" Bakura said nothing but lifted an eyebrow.

"No." he responded. Ryou sighed frustratingly and pointed to the racks. Bakura shook his head refusing to turn over his "new attitude." The clerked looked back and forth bewildered as the "twins" in front of him continued to bicker amongst themselves for what seemed like the longest. Finally, Bakura broke the noise pollution. "Trust me Ryou, we can afford this." Ryou laughed whole heartily at Bakura's sudden humor. Bakura shot a glare to the back room and narrowed his eyes in a concentrating manner. Without warning, noise was heard and things were broken. The clerk panicked, running to tend to the mess and Ryou followed to help him. A chuckle escaped the lips of Bakura as he waited for Ryou and the clerk to return.

"What happened." He asked Ryou when they returned.

"Something collapsed in the back room. But Dan (the clerk) said that he would have someone clean it up." A smile of Ryou's was then replaced by a look of worry as he contemplated the price again. "Now Bakura, you have to return some of those clothes. I told you, I can't afford—"Bakura handed Ryou a large amount of money before he could finish. Ryou's tawny eyes grew wide with amazement and confusion. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Never mind that, it's more than enough. Now pay up!" Ryou shrugged and gave the clerk the money. The clothes were bagged and ready to be taken. On the way out, Ryou questioned Bakura about the appearance of the money. Bakura panicked inside, hoping Ryou didn't realize exactly what happened.

"You were holding out on me weren't you?" Ryou asked. Bakura's sudden panic begins to fade…Ryou was still totally oblivious to what happened in the store.

"I guess I was. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend what little I had." Both boys laughed as they greeted Professor inside of the store.

_Heh, heh. He has no clue but I didn't actually steal the money. For we gave it back. It was only temporary boworrowing. Something that I never do._

**_I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude  
I'm in control, my worries are few  
'Cause I've got love like I never knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude _**(a/n: the song is actually much longer but I didn't want to fill this fic with this song. I just thought it fit ^^;;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Returning home, Professor motioned for Ryou and Bakura to take the food inside.

"I'm going to start on dinner (a/n: oops, is it dinner already?) and it'll help me if you bring the rest in."

"Okay, dad!" Ryou said, this time with a little more enthusiasm. Bakura shrugged and followed Ryou with whatever he was doing. Occasionally, he would laugh when Ryou had a hard time lifting some of the bags. Bakura stood behind Ryou and offered to help but Ryou shooed him away.

"I can do this!" he grunted. Bakura snickered and lifted up the bags Ryou had the most trouble with much ease.

"Weakling." He laughed.

"I am not weak!" Ryou shouted trying to pick up another heavy bag. It embarrassed him for Bakura to have successfully carry both bags and then come out to help him with this final one.

"Such a weakling!" Bakura teased again.

"Shut up!" With a final laugh of triumph, Bakura disappeared in the house. Ryou brushed a white bang away from his face and followed until someone called from behind.

"Ryou!" Ryou turned to see a girl his age coming down the side walk with a blue binder in her hand. Her ebony hair was tied up in a ponytail with long hair cascading down her face. Beneath the darkness of her black bangs were bright blue eyes that shared a distant relation with Anzu's.

"Hi, Anaku." Ryou greeted. Anaku handed the binder to Ryou.

"I'm in a hurry to be someplace else. I wanted to give you back your binder before I forgot." She blinked as Ryou's eyes wandered over the binder as if it didn't belong to him. "That is yours right?"

"Oh yes! I remember!" he laughed. "You borrowed it for chemistry." Unaware, Ryou's actions and expressions were being carefully viewed by Bakura from upstairs. From nowhere, his anger rose but he remained calm and returned to his normal state when the girl left. Bakura sat on the bed and waited to Ryou. While waiting, he took out the ring that rested on his chest and stared into it.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Bakura looked up startled when Ryou spoke. He causally leaning against the wall and Bakura had no idea how long he was standing there.

"I suppose." Bakura responded. Ryou joined him on the bed and looked at his own ring. "But I'm wondering how we both share such a treasure." Ryou looked up to respond only to be caught in Bakura's gaze again. Try as might, he couldn't help but submit himself to the distant pools of copper that pierced his soul. 

"Not to mention sharing looks as well." Ryou said nervously. Bakura smiled and crawled over to Ryou, never taking his gaze away from the boy. He continued crawling slowly until their faces where only inches apart.

_Why does he have to be so innocent? It attracts me so and I want to keep him all to myself. He's nothing like any other person I've been around with. His childishness makes me feel something inside that makes me want to have him. A growing fire? No. I want to protect him from ever becoming harder than he isn't. His eyes are a never-ending portal into innocence. It's so hard to look away…I'm so entranced._

"Bakura? What just happened?" Bakura was knocked away from his thoughts. He tried to pull away when he realized how close he was to Ryou but he couldn't move very far. He looked down to see that they were both sharing one ring.

"I was thinking and I didn't see what happened. You tell me what happened." Ryou stammered over most of his words before giving an actual answer.

"Our rings touched and then assimilated into one!" A touch of panic was noted in Ryou's voice but Bakura remained calm. He removed the string that connected him to the ring, letting it fall freely onto Ryou's chest. "But what about your ring, Bakura?" Bakura shrugged.

"It's another question we'll have to ask your father. For now, you can keep it. I had it longer than you." Ryou lifted an unsure eyebrow.

"How do you know that—"

"Boys! Dinner time!" Standing up, Bakura playfully tapped Ryou's nose.

"That will have to be discussed later."

TBC

YA: The boring chapter is finally over!

Ryou: What do you mean, boring chapter?

YA: The actual excitement starts in the next chapter.

Ryou: I was afraid that was going to happen.

YA: It doesn't matter. I can understand if I bored the readers on this one. I'll make it up with the next chapter.

Ryou: Too bad you can't make things better for me. Anyway, please submit a review. Push that cool little button that says "Go!"

YA: Oh yeah and just to let you know, that song I placed in there was "New Attitude" sung by Patti LaBelle. Please don't ask why I put that in there, I just thought it fit with Bakura's new sexy look!


	3. Come into my World

YA: Eep, okay let me explain what happened in the last chapter. It was school…I was bored and wasn't thinking straight. Yes, I agree if I get any comments that it sucked major. 

Ryou: So what are you going to do?

YA: I rarely do this but I'm making it up today with a better chapter.

Ryou: And then?

YA: And then I'm going to repost the second chapter when I get the chance so you can enjoy it better.

Ryou: Sounds grand to me.

YA: Okay, so the fun starts here remember. And remember, Anaku is not important. She's a temp just to flare Bakura's jealousy. Okay, Onward!

_"Blah, blah…"=_ Bakura's personal thoughts.

/Bleh, bleh…/ =Ryou's thoughts to Bakura

//Blu, blu…// =Bakura's thoughts to Ryou

*~*~*~*~* Come into my world *~*~*~*~

_I've been here for two days already. I feel as if I have been blinded for not remembering what I was supposed to do. My mission has been lost in the recent collision. But…hadn't I been in that accident, I wouldn't have met someone as indulgent as Ryou. _Bakura blinked as he contemplated on what he just thought. _Did I just say that? No one of this Earth can actually be that compassionate…especially to a stranger. It's a big sign of weakness…_

Bakura rested on Ryou's bed, completely enshrouded in the freshly washed blue sheets. The injury on his head allowed him to nap occasionally during the day. It had worried him, but Professor told him he was recovering and it comforted Bakura. Without Ryou noticing, who was reading a book on the floor next to the bed, Bakura would steal glances at the young boy. His curiosity has gotten the best of him, interesting him in Ryou in whatever he did and wherever he was going. Ryou's eyes stopped following the rows of words before him and studied the ring again. There were billions of questions rising in his mind, having them not answered was giving him a headache like no other. Bakura shifted in the sheets bringing Ryou to his attention.

"Are you awake, Bakura?" he asked.

"No, Ryou. I'm sleeping with my eyes opened." Ryou's mouth twisted at Bakura's sarcasm. He propped himself on the bed, resting his head on his arms while peering at Bakura who was staring at the ceiling. "What were you reading?" he asked.

"Something for school." Ryou answered shortly. "It's Sunday, I don't want to think about school right now." Bakura shrugged without taking his eyes from the ceiling. Ryou was about to say something more when Professor called him from downstairs.

"Ryou! Can you help me down here?" Ryou dipped his head further into his arms. For the longest, he's been feeling lazy and hate to respond to others calls if he couldn't help it. It was obvious to Ryou why he's been feeling a bit melancholy these last couple of days. Soon the day would come when they would once again visit… "Where are you boy?"

"Coming!" Ryou shouted at the door. Bakura noticed the change of mood. What puzzled him most was not only did he notice it…but he felt it. Ryou stomped down the stairs, grabbing the apron that was hanging on a hook by the kitchen. When he finished tying it around him he glowered at his father. Professor returned the cruel look his son gave him just to tease him. He even growled at him which caused Ryou to lighten up his mood and let a laugh escape. He placed a warm hand on Ryou's head and ruffled the neat snow colored hair.

"That's my boy!" he laughed while turning Ryou's head so he was looking at him. "Please don't be sad my boy. I know the time is drawing near but this is the time to remain strong. She wouldn't want you to sulk like this!" Ryou nodded, regretting that tears were beginning to fill his eyes. Professor gave a quick look of concern before handing Ryou a knife. "Would you make dessert so I can finish dinner, son?" Ryou nodded positioning himself at the cutting table.

Bakura treaded down the stairs carefully while rubbing his eyes. A scent came upstairs and carried itself into his nose, once again causing him to become interested in the new sense. Both Professor and Ryou were in the kitchen preparing another meal, looking happy just to be around each other. Bakura felt neglected because he wasn't part of the lingering happiness that was hanging about the room. Without being invited, Bakura sat himself at the cutting table and watched Ryou cut a long piece of what looked like sweet bread into small pieces. Up close, the smell was stronger. Such a sweet smell, it attacked all of Bakura's senses making a trifling emotion of nostalgia kick in.

"Hey Bakura. You look like you're in heaven." Ryou laughed. Bakura playfully poked the "sweet bread", which stuck to his finger.

"What is this? Looks, smells and feels like sweet bread." Bakura said.

"I guess you can call it sweet bread." Ryou started. "But what I'm making is Sugar Dots."

"Shu-gah Dots?" Bakura questioned. Both Professor and Ryou's face twisted, trying so hard not to laugh at Bakura's question. A few squeaks abandoned the both of them before Professor ruined the discreet laughter by sputtering. Ryou released his laugh as well; bending over so far his nose was barely touching the bread. Bakura's eyes wandered in confusion as he tried to figure out what was so funny. "Did I miss something amusing?" he asked. Regaining his composure while his father refused to do so, Ryou cut a small piece and dipped it in glaze and sugar. With two fingers, he offered it to Bakura. Bakura waited and then took the Sugar Dot…with his mouth. Ryou tensed by the action, regretting that he blushed shortly afterward. Bakura took a while to let the sweet flavors dissolve in his mouth. __

_I don't ever remember tasting something as soft and as sweet as this! Not even the Pharaoh could have had this as a delicacy during a royal meal. It practically melts in my mouth the moment it was tasted. It's a treat and perhaps will turn into a lasting addiction._

"It's pleasurable." Bakura said licking his lips. Ryou grinned and turned to his dad, once again trying to suppress the laughter that was rising within.

"Did you hear that, dad? He said it's pl-pl-pleasurable!" Professor continued to howl in laughter.

"Oh Bakura! You're such a character!" Bakura's eyes narrowed in a threatening manner.

"You're mocking me." He stated. The others stopped abruptly and winced. They realized what they just did was unforgivable.

"Oooohhhh…" they both teased. "We're going to get in trouble!" Ryou knelt beside Bakura so that they were eye to eye. For a split second, Bakura swore he could feel Ryou's sudden uncomfortable ness once they stared into each others eyes. But it subsided quickly and he could see the sincere ness in the dark pools of russet. 

"We apologize to you Bakura." Ryou started. "It's just; it's been so long since we had someone here other than ourselves. And to finally have someone different and full of life…it makes us happy." No longer was Bakura feeling neglected, instead another feeling washed over him. One that he could not name yet, but it felt oddly familiar.

"So I am contributing to the exhilaration?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded with a bright smile. A small hiccup forced its way out from Ryou as he laughed inwardly at Bakura's choice of words. "I like to see you smile. I'll do anything to see it again."

"You don't have to try, Bakura." Professor said. "With you just being here, things have brightened up already." For the first time in a long time, Bakura smiled from joy and being needed. This time it wasn't a smile from the devilish side of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura woke up the next morning to a quiet room. The place where Ryou normally slept was empty and neatly made. It startled Bakura because for the last couple of days, he has always woken up before Ryou, always seeing him sleeping in the same place. Where did he go? Why did he go without telling him? Bakura wanted to go with Ryou wherever he went and discover new things with him.

Professor skimmed though a couple of books he usually brings with him on his yearly digs. Up above, he can hear stomping noises and a few things crashing.

"HEY OLD MAN!!!" Bakura bellowed from upstairs. Professor scowled and slammed the book closed.

'Old man? Old Man?? I'll give him old man!' Professor cleared his throat to answer Bakura. "Yes, Bakura!" More stomping was heard and Bakura stomped downstairs with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where's Ryou? What happened to him??" Professor rose from his seat and took off his reading glasses. He stood behind Bakura and pointed to the door.

"He went to school. School is where he gets an education."

"When will he come back?" Bakura asked.

"In eight hours. Anyway..." Professor grabbed Bakura's arm and twisted it behind his back. Bakura gave a yell of surprise. "You still think I'm an old man?" Bakura smiled playfully bending over slightly.

"Yeah." He answered. "Hyah!" With a quick move, Bakura threw Professor off his back and onto the couch. Professor landed softly but crookedly on the couch. His golden eyes (an: I'm assuming his eyes are golden. I want to make Ryou's mother eyes brown) blinked surprisingly at Bakura's strength.

"Wow…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The teacher in chemistry class passed out the final test to all of the students in class. Ryou wasn't interested in chemistry, yet he was the brightest in the class alongside his classmate Anaku. One look at the test and Ryou faltered. It was too easy for him from the looks of it. Without the teachers command to begin, Ryou was halfway finished with the test and by the time she did tell the class to start he was already done. He pulled out another paper and scribbled on it so the teacher wouldn't know he was finished with the test. His thoughts wandered from school and back home to where Bakura was.

'Bakura. He still remains a mystery to me.' He thought. 'All weekend I haven't been able to figure him out. More and more questions continue to fill me with each passing minute.' Ryou glanced at the clock which was only five minutes later from the last time he looked at it.

'I'd have more fun just having a staring contest with Bakura. He's so funny when he's being himself.' Ryou giggled silently at the night before. 'Who would have known such an intimidating person can be so soft and gentle. Especially how he handles Moishi the cat.' Ryou gently tapped his pencil against his desk. 'He's like a small child who has yet to discover the wonders of the world. Or if this world has anything to offer. Yet…I feel…I feel…' Ryou dipped his head so his long white bangs could hide his blushing cheeks. 'I feel so attracted to him. Not in a crush manner, per say but an attraction like I used to have with mother. I want to be around him all the time and never leave his side. As if he needs me or something. I wonder if there will be a time when I can hold him like mom used to hold me…' Another sigh escaped Ryou. 'I think I need him more than he needs me. Wow, Bakura…look what you do to me…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura skimmed through the book that Professor has given him to look at. Perhaps he could find something that strikes his memory and he can get his questions answered.

/Wow, Bakura…look what you do to me…/

"What? Ryou? Where are you boy?" Bakura shouted. Professor looked from the book he was reading.

"Ryou is still not here, Bakura. It's only been an hour since the last time you asked—"

"I heard him! I heard him talking to me!" Bakura spun around the room they were in. "I'm not going insane, I know I heard him!"

/If he would allow me to, I know he would let me get closer to him. It sounds strange even to myself./

"See! Can't you hear him? He said something again!" Professor motioned for Bakura to sit beside him so he could examine him. He hoped that Bakura wasn't running a high fever and hallucinating. He placed a hand over Bakura's forehead, surprised that no excess heat was emitting from it. He checked the healing wound on his head and found nothing.

"Let me check your chest. Open your shirt, Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes but obeyed the command. Professor placed a stethoscope (a/n: he's a professor not a doctor, this I know but just to get the story rolling) around his neck. Just when he was about the check Bakura he noticed something was missing. "Bakura…what happened to your Ring?"

"My ring disappeared but Ryou still has his." Professor lifted an unsure eyebrow and Bakura sighed. "Ryou said after our rings touched they became one and now he has it. Can you understand that?" Professor nodded and looked thoughtfully. 

/I wish this test would end so I can get out of here. I'm so bored I'm going to die!/

"He spoke again." Bakura whispered.

"What did he say Bakura?"

"He said he wished the test would end so he could get out." Bakura gasped. "He says he's going to die from boredom! What are they doing to him??" Professor chuckled.

"I believe you are hearing his thoughts. How you're able to do that is beyond me. I learn something new from you everyday." Professor thought for a minute, chewing on the pencil he was holding. "I bet if you can hear his thoughts, he can hear your thoughts as well."

"It's worth a try." Bakura said nodding.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Ryou's joy the class finally ended. The students groaned from desperation as most were trying to finish the last few questions of the test. Before Ryou could escape the crowd of rushing kids, Anaku stopped him by blocking his way.

"Say Ryou? Are you going to the Winter Ball?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Um…no." Ryou responded trying to brush past her.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" her enthusiasm seems to let her jump a little at everything she says. It began to annoy Ryou just a little for someone to be so cheery.

/I wish she would get out of my way!/

"I have no one to go with. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes and its perfect! You can go with me!" Ryou sighed of sudden frustration.

"Why don't you go with your boyfriend, Sho?" Anaku bit her lip and looked over to where Sho was standing. He was a tall boy with blonde hair and a classy look. Ryou personally envied Sho of his style but not his personality. He was known to bully smaller boys. From what he could see, he was towering over another girl.

"He's going with Myoko." She said biting her lip again. "I want to go but I don't want to go alone." Ryou tapped his fingers on the desk, mentally arguing with himself about this new situation.

/I don't want to go to the dance, but I don't want to let Anaku down. She really wants to go…I don't know what to do!/

"I'll think about it." Ryou said. "I need more time and somewhere quiet." Anaku thanked him gracefully and stepped aside so he could go through. It wasn't long before someone caught up to him, stopping him in his tracks. It was Sho.

"You interested in Anaku?" he asked. Ryou shook his head frantically.

"N-no! She was just asking me a question!" Sho shoved Ryou against the locker; it banged loudly now gathering attention to passersby.

"I see. If she has any questions, she should learn to come to me." He pushed Ryou's shoulder against the locker door again and he grimaced.

/Owww…/

//Don't let him push you around like that Ryou! Fight him back!//

"Bakura!!??" Sho stepped back away from Ryou and examined him.

"You're weird, Ryou." Sho laughed. Ryou rubbed his shoulder. Looking away he hoped that Sho wouldn't follow him if he continued his way to class. He was wrong. "I'm not finished with you, Ryou!"

"Please let me by." Ryou begged.

//If you don't fight back Ryou…I'll do it for you. Don't be so weak!//

"Where are you?" Ryou asked silently. Another shove was felt as he once again was slammed into a locker door. He noticed that a crowd of students were around them, chanting for the fight to go on.

//Don't speak out loud. Speak with your thoughts as I am.//

/Bakura? How can we--/

//No time. Fight him back!//

/I can't do it. I'm too afraid./ Ryou could now feel anger rising in the back of his mind. It was as if another presence was felt within him. It confused him that he was able to feel to sepereate emotions at one time.

"Aw, is little Ryou scared?" Sho teased raising a fist. "I don't think your smarts can get you out of this one! Don't think I didn't see you finish that test early." Ryou saw as the fist came closer to his face. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the upcoming pain, until he felt himself being dropped into an endless pull of darkness…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

YA: Aw, I was going to write more, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long.

Ryou: What happened to me?

YA: You'll see next chapter. Although, I think some of you already knows what happened. Ryou, you know what to do.

Ryou: Yes, please forgive this authoress for doing such a lousy job on the last chapter.

YA: Hey!

Ryou: And comment on what a lovely job she's done on this one. You can do so by submitting a review and pressing the little purple button that says "GO!" Do it for me please. I want to know what happens to me!!


	4. Soul Brothers

YA: I'm insane! I should be studying but I can't put this fic down! It's too funny. My friend was laughing so hard during computer class when he read Bakura's question. "Shu-gah Dots?" LOL We almost got in trouble we were laughing so hard!

Bakura: Serves you right, you nut. You make me seem like I'm so stupid.

YA: Well you are from out of town so…I'm trying to make this story as funny as possible.

Bakura: Har har, it is to laugh. -__-

YA: *sighs* Idiot. Anyway, I'm so happy with all the lovely reviews I got! *__* I never imaged getting 30 with just three chapters. I want to get…um…45 by this one. But I'm only hoping. *grins* Shout out time!

**Firedraygon97: **I'm trying to update as much as I can because I'm going to have a lot on my hands soon. And yes, I hate Sho for being such a jerk…and I sure can't stand Anaku either. Selfish little…okay…

**Snowfire: ***gasps and faints* Are you serious? You really like this fic and you added me to your favorites? *glomps Snowfire* Oooh thankyou! You're my favorite too! Thanks so much!

**Fluffcat: **Is this a fast enough update for you? ^___^

**Aiko: **You're really smart, didja know that? Bakura will eventually get his memories back and if I'm not mistaken…it should happen in the next chapter. Oh and the others will appear in the next chapter as well!

Ryou: Nooooo! He can't…it's too soon!

YA: Hush, Ryou. I'm not done with my shout outs yet.

**Lady of Faith: **I'm sorry…Bakura isn't beating his hikari…yet…^^;;

**Yui Sakurazuka: **You're the second one to say that this is one of the best Ryou/Bakura fics!! Do you know how happy that makes me?!? Very happy! Can't…stop…grinning…!!!

YA: Okay, that's enough of my shout outs. And a bigger thank you to the ones I did miss. Once again my brain is on melt down and I need to get this out before I forget! ONWARD!!

*~*~*~*~* Soul brothers *~*~*~*~*

**_"Aw, is little Ryou scared?" Sho teased raising a fist. "I don't think your smarts can get you out of this one! Don't think I didn't see you finish that test early." Ryou saw as the fist came closer to his face. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the upcoming pain, until he felt himself being dropped into an endless pull of darkness…_**

****

Professor's eyes widened as he watched Bakura's eyes flash from copper to red to brick red and then back to copper with each blink he gave. All the while, the smile he was giving was growing wider maniacally. Bakura stood up in a fighting position, startling Professor.

//Don't worry Ryou. I'm coming to help you.// The energy around Bakura was starting to show as it moved around him in a rapid pace before covering him completely. 

"Bakura! What's happening to you?" Professor asked reaching out toward Bakura. But his efforts went unnoticed. Just as quick as the flash of power was seen, Bakura disappeared into nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sho raised his fist high and brought it down to make contact with Ryou's face. The way Ryou cringed in fear only supplied his hunger to pummel the smaller boy. Just as soon as Sho's fist was close enough a bright light emitted from Ryou's chest followed by a firm hold on Sho's fist. Sho's mouth dropped by 'Ryou's' sudden act of bravery.

"Ryou?" Sho asked stunned.

"I'm sorry." Bakura said through clenched teeth. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Bakura squeezed the other boy's hand into his own, digging his sharp nails into his flesh making him yelp in pain. Bakura's smile once again grew wider into something satisfying. It was as if the pain he received from the other boy was feeding his own power.

_The pain that seeps through his hand runs into the tips of my fingers in such a tingling feeling. It feels good and is just as addicting as the feeling I got from eating those sweets. I must have more of this boy's pain!!_

"You got nerve, boy." Bakura growled, his eyes flaring red. "And I'll have the pleasure of ripping every one of your nerves from your body from picking on my brother." Sho continued to give him a confused look while struggling to break free from the grip of Bakura. Each passing second ended up in agony as Bakura continued to squeeze his hand until there was a large sounding crack!

"Arugh!!!!"

"Ooh. That sounded nice!" Bakura laughed. The other hand he held behind his back, preparing it into a fist. "I wonder how your nose will sound if I break it too." Sho shook his head frantically like a scared child.

"Y-y-you wouldn't!" Bakura nodded slowly.

"Oh but I would." He answered. Bakura threw the other fist and made contact with Sho's face. Another crack was sounded along with a rush of flowing blood that splattered all over his face and Bakura's shirt. Sho made another cry of pain, touching his nose to soothe the punishment that was given to him. Bakura became less interested with Sho now that he knew he was a weak person. He blew his wild bangs that were covering his view. "You're a very weak boy. You only bother kids who are smaller than you so you can hide it. Such a coward." Bakura pulled Sho's bloody face close to his, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner to frighten him more. "You're no challenge to me. Just garbage. And with all garbage…you must rid it."

"Spare me, Ryou…please…" Sho's breath became ragged from exhaustion and without having his nose to breathe from made it even harder. Bakura looked down at the fallen Ryou on the floor. He looked like he had lost all the life in his body, but it didn't worry Bakura at all. Bakura made sure to place him in a special location before he appeared. Bringing his attention back to Sho, he grasped his shirt and held it tightly.

"I'll spare you this time. But if I catch you bothering my brother again…I'll kill you." With another smile, Bakura lifted Sho high and threw him against the lockers across the hall. Sho slid down from the lockers into a crumpled heap behind the crowd of frantic students. The crowd begin to whisper things about Bakura's strength and power, girls giggling excitedly and boys crowing in awe. Running footsteps were heard as teachers were called over to break up the fight, only to find it over. A mess of blood was all over the floor, along with dented lockers and two bodies laying unconscience with one standing.

"What is the meaning of this?!?" A female teacher shrieked. There was more ruffling as Professor stepped through the crowd of teachers out of breath. Bakura bent down to Ryou and gathered him in his arms.

"Bakura?? What happened??" Professor asked looking at his only son being carried in Bakura's arms.

"I can explain once we get home." Bakura said with confidence as he stared down at the sleeping angel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's too close in here! Can someone get me out of here! Please!!"

Ryou traveled down a closed in corridor for the longest time. He begin to panic when it got darker the further he went and the more he was in there; the more he felt the walls closing in on him. Perspiration rolled down the side of his face and down his forehead. He raised a shaky hand to remove the damp bangs out of his eyes, while keeping the other hand on the wall. To his easement, he found two doors on the each side of the wall.

"M-m-maybe a-a way o-out…" he whispered. He looked at the door to his right which was a metal bolted door with a big lock on it. The doorknob wouldn't turn no matter how hard Ryou tried. Once again, he was struck with terror. He prayed that the other door wouldn't be locked. His fear of close spaces was causing him to get sick. The other door to his left was a wooden door, painted blue with white clouds on it. With one nervous twist of the handle, it opened with ease. Ryou sighed of relaxation but choked as it turned into a sudden gasp once he stepped into the room. It was a soft blue, decorated with clouds and a sun in the corner. A small bed decorated with the same design of the room was in the middle of the room. To his right was a swing that hung from the ceiling, to his left was a clear monitor that hung in the air itself. But what stunned Ryou the most was the pictures that hung all over the walls.

"I remember these…" He whispered, lifting a trembling finger to point to them each. One picture was of him as a young boy on the beach with his father and a woman with long white hair and bright brown eyes. Another picture was of him at the park on a picnic day with his father and the same woman. There were many pictures like these, each showing Ryou getting older but still remained close to his father and that woman. He walked slowly to one picture in particular of himself when he was about 11. The scenery was much like the weather they've been having. It was snowing outside but he was inside with the woman and she was brushing her hair, Ryou carefully copying her actions. He touched the face of the woman, activating the monitor in the room. 

The screen played the exact same image, only it was moving. To Ryou's delight there was sound added as well.

"Mommy! I want to have hair as pretty as yours!" Ryou said on the screen.

"Alright, take the brush beside me and do as I do."

Ryou giggled and took the brush and stroked his hair gently just as his mother was doing.

"You'll have to do this everyday if you want your hair as nice as mine." She said. Ryou nodded and continued brushing his hair. His father came in with hot choco, laughing at Ryou copying his mother.

"Gwen, you need to cut his hair. It's way to long for a boy." Gwen scoffed at Professor's remark and pointed to the mass of purple hair he had on his head. Professor laughed and they all took a sip of hot choco before the screen ended.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura placed Ryou on his bed but continued to hold his head as he stared into his sleeping state.

"So what's going on here, Bakura?" Professor asked calmly taking Ryou's other hand into his.

"I'll explain it as best as I can. I realized that Ryou need my help so…" With his other hand, Bakura traced his finger over the ring that rested on Ryou's chest. "I used my power to reach Ryou's thoughts and I was able to teleport over to where he was." Professor nodded and waited for Bakura to continue. "Just to be on the safe side, I placed Ryou in the safety of his mind." Professor blinked and narrowed his eyes to understand what was said to him. "That's all I can tell you."

"Well, can you wake him up?" Professor asked when he dropped Ryou's hand with no response. "For all I know, he's dead." Bakura nodded.

//Ryou? Are you alright?//

/Bakura? Bakura! Get me out of here! Please!/

//Don't panic my brother. Just concentrate on me and you'll be out.// There was a long pause before Bakura cringed from the sudden wave of hysteria that Ryou sent.

/I can't do it! I can't get out of here! _Ha_…_ha_…_ha_… I need more space!/

//Okay Ryou, I'll come and get you.//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after, the blue door that Ryou entered swung open. Ryou turned from his spot on the bed, quite startled but relieved to see Bakura standing in the door way. Try as he might, Ryou couldn't fight back the tears that threaten to fall. He didn't want to cry in front of Bakura, to show his sensitive side, the side that everybody calls weak and vulnerable.

"Come with me, Ryou." Bakura said softly, extending his hand towards Ryou. Ryou reached out while walking to Bakura but he failed to take his hand. Ryou need more, he needed to feel the warmth of his company. His hand slipped from Bakura's and wrapped around his neck along with the other one. He buried his face into Bakura's shoulder and cried softly. Bakura, surprised by the sudden action, wrapped his arms around Ryou in a close embrace. "Please don't cry, Ryou."

_It breaks my heart when he's like this. I always see him smiling or laughing at anything or everything. I can feel my heart being ripped from the cage it's sitting within. I'll do anything to see him smile. He is my soul brother after all, for we are both bound by the ring… _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor waited patiently, rubbing his son's hand fiercely until it clutched his. Ryou stirred from his lying position and his eyes opened slowly and looked straight into his. Professor exhaled as if holding his breath and opened his arms to his son. Just as Ryou had done in his mind, he gave in and fell into his father's arms.

"I saw her dad! I saw her in my memories! She was so real!" Ryou sobbed violently, clutching his father's shirt as if he was in pain. "I miss her so much!!" Professor stroked Ryou's hair with one hand and rested his chin on top of his head.

"Oh Ryou. I miss her too." He choked. "But it's something that we're going to have to accept. Let's go visit her tomorrow." Ryou nodded weakly and closed his eyes as the lull sound of his father's heartbeat allowed him to fall asleep instantly. Bakura leaned against the wall looking away from the father and his son. He missed the warmth he has held not too long ago and he longed to hold it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weather picked up the next morning. For a time of remembrance there was no use in making it a bright day. Even the earth itself can sense Ryou's grieving and out of respect, submitted the appropriate settings for him to mourn in. Bakura watched from that stairs as Ryou and Professor prepared them for the sad day.

_Dressed in black, they must be mourning over someone. And if I'm not mistaken, it must be for Ryou's mother. I saw the woman in his memories and how loving she was to her son. As I sit here and watch Ryou move around, how his actions are cold and sluggish, I wonder if I can bring the life back to him by getting as close to him as his mother was. If he'll allow me that is…_

Both were about to leave when Professor paused and looked around him as if he was missing something. He continued to look around the room until he stopped at the stairs.

"Come with us, Bakura." He said. Bakura shook his head in disagreement.

"This is your time to grieve. I don't know this woman and I can't pay my respects." He replied.

"Nonsense. You're already like a son to me so you're coming with us." Bakura's face twitched. _Like a son to him? How can that be? I've only been here for four days and have caused nothing but trouble and confusing times. There is no way he should honor me by calling me a son._

"Please, Bakura. It would mean so much to me if you came." Ryou kept his head bowed, trying hard again not to show the moistness in his russet eyes. Bakura lifted himself from the sitting position and joined the others.

No one was at the graveyard. Perhaps because it was too cold and the snow was beginning to pick up once again. In his hands, Ryou carried a small bunch of red roses. Near the tombstone he placed one on each side and then in the middle.

"May these roses brighten up this dreary day, just as your smiles always have those many years ago." Ryou knelt down beside the patch of roses and remained silent. Bakura was curious of what he was thinking and ignored the thought that he was being rude of listening to Ryou's personal thoughts.

/I'll be waiting to see you again. Just as the sun rises and sets during its routine I'll continue to remember you. The time went so fast, much like the sand that travels through the hourglass. Where you are, live forever and keep searching for me./

Many more words came after that, but just from listening to those few sentences made Bakura's heart wrench. One side of him felt sad that Ryou felt so alone and the other was boiling hot from anger that his mother has hurt him by leaving. How she left him didn't matter but it was the fact that she **did **leave him. He became frustrated that all of Ryou's feelings of sorrow were behind felt, and he too begins to feel cold in the heart. As if, Professor was reading his mind, he started off to the car, followed by Ryou and then himself. Taking one last glance at the petal scattered tombstone, Bakura made a promise that Ryou would no longer feel this type of pain.

TBC

YA: Okay, now I have the soul thing worked out. They now know that they are bound by the Ring but it is the next chapter when things get more hectic. Because…

Ryou: You mean?

YA: Yes. Bakura will get his memory back and all hell will break loose.

Ryou: Nooo! *hides*

YA: Don't hide yet, do your thing.

Ryou: Oh yes, please send reviews about what you thought about this chapter. Submit the Review by pressing that neat little purple button that says "GO!"


	5. Memories Regained

YA: Hyah! Listen up folks; this will be the last quick update. Because I ran out of ideas and I have to think a while about how the story is coming along. Is it a writer's block? Hardly! I keep coming up with ideas to write other stories like crazy but I have too much to finish! So it'll be a while (maybe not over a week) until I give another chapter. But that's if things go my way. I'm pleased with many of the reviews I got. I got 45 just like I wished! Ack! Thanks so much! Now to give my shout-outs.

**Yami Krissy: **I'm glad you like the fic! Yay! And about that question of yours, eventually, Bakura will beat Ryou but it's not as bad as you think. You'll have to keep reading to find out how and why.

**Aiko: **O_o You're asking the same question as others? You guys really don't want Ryou to get beat huh? And yes, that's especially why I made this fic so I could give Ryou's father a chance to appear. He's such an outcast.

**Harmonious Descant: **Aww, there are plenty of non-yaoi fics that get lots of reviews. It's just now that Yaoi is getting popular. Bakura is a meanie isn't he? ^_^

**Firedraygon97: **Aww! *huggles* I'm sorry you had a crappy day. It makes me happy that this fic made you feel better. ^__^ Anaku will be appearing in the fic again and the dance should be in the next chapter.

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi: **Thankyou! Angsty? You really think so? ^^

**LilyKitsune: **Ooh, I hooked ya! Hoorah! Is this a fast enough update for you? ^___^

**Zoe Moto: **O_O;; Not another one!! You don't want Bakura to hurt Ryou either??? Okay guys, look. *points to main title* It says, "Til I Hurt You." It was in my original idea that that Bakura lays a hand on Ryou at least once! *cowers* You really don't want me to hurt him do you?...*sighs* What to do?

**Sandria-Black: **Aaayyeeeee!!! *huggles* You added me too! You're just the greatest! Thankyou so much! *wails*

**Sarina Fannel: **Much much thankyous! I had no idea this fic was so original. Who would have thunk it. LOL

**Bronze Eagle: **Whoo hoo! I updated right when you reviewed! So I didn't get to thank you in the last chappie! And you're smart too! I decided to let Bakura have his own body for now. But if I explain any more I'll spoil the story! *shuts up*

**Baloo: **Shut up. That's all I have to say. ^^;; But thanks for reviewing. Don't worry readers, I'm not being rude. He's a personal friend. I can tell him to shut up. ^_^

Ryou: Wow, that's a lot of thanks.

YA: Yep! You guys are all so special! Many thanks to Sandira-Black, Yui Sakurazuka and Harmonious Descant for adding me to their favorites list! Makes me feel gooey special!!! *huggles all* So why don't we get on with the fics. Onward!

*~*~*~*~*~* Memories Regained *~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The snow…I can't stop the snow from falling. With as many flakes that fall, it equals to as many tears that fall from Ryou's face. I wonder if I can stop the snow from falling, I can stop the tears that continue to roll down the sweet white cheeks for Ryou's. The brightness of the house is now occupied with the dead of silence. The soft breathing that I used to hear at night from Ryou resting becomes interrupted by heavy sobs and chokes. I can't stand to see him like this. Something must be done…_

For two days after the visit from the graveyard, Ryou has shown no progress of removing himself from his melancholy mood. With each passing day, he would mourn over the loss of his mother. The desk which sat in the corner of the room, he would sit and stare at his mother's pictures all day. Bakura listened at first to the thoughts of Ryou but quit when it was nothing but repeated messages. It was driving Bakura to the brink of insanity to see his "brother" like this and also to feel the painful emotions that Ryou was emitting.

One night, while Ryou was sleeping soundly. Bakura crept into his mind and explored his soul room. The atmosphere changed during the times, what used to be a bright clouded sky themed room, was now a cloudless starry night sky. The lone Bakura took this time to get to know the memories of Ryou and what was it exactly that made him so sad. Each picture that hung on the wall represented a special memory, with one touch the screen would show a short clip of what Ryou could remember.

While Ryou did most of his mourning, Bakura studied his memories in hopes of trying to make Ryou feel better. The pain in his heart was getting worse, and he thought now would be the best time to try. It was mid-day when Ryou was once again staring at a picture of his mother, softly weeping. Bakura casually walked to him and mimicked his moves by putting his arms on the desk and staring at the picture, every once in a while his eyes would drift to Ryou's, hoping that their eyes would meet like they have before. But it didn't work.

_Time for a new strategy…_

Bakura moved closer and closer until his cheek rested against Ryou's. He sat like that for a while and then rubbed his own face against Ryou's. Surprisingly, Ryou turned his head to face Bakura, bringing him his attention.

"Do you need something, Bakura?" he asked with a cracked voice. Bakura's face remained emotionless but his face edged closer to Ryou's until their noses were touching.

_It's now or never my sweet Ryou…_

Taking a deep breath inside, Bakura added a bit more pressure and nuzzled Ryou's nose, giving him an Eskimo Kiss (a/n: I'm sure most of you know what an Eskimo Kiss is, but for those who don't know, it's not really a kiss…just rubbing your noses together. It's cute an affectionate.). Ryou's eyes widened in shock, waves of nostalgia submitted to his body. Without hesitation, he smiled and responded.

/Thankyou, Bakura. This is making me feel better./

//Anything to see you smile, Ryou.// both boys pulled away and Ryou let out a small cracked giggle.

"My mother used to do that to me when I was feeling bad." He said. Bakura grabbed a pillow from Ryou's bed and held it close in a teasing manner.

"Well, don't think I'm getting all sappy just for you." He clutched the pillow tightly and gave a smug smile. "Your father would love to see you happy as well." Ryou gave another laugh and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Ryou looked up at Bakura with the same warm chestnut eyes that Bakura longed to see. His warmth was being passed to Bakura making him feel at ease. But the feeling didn't last long, when the pillow that Bakura was holding came in contact with his head. "Ow! Bakura!" He ducked as another pillow made its way in his direction. Ryou himself picked up a pillow and knocked it against Bakura's head. Bakura remained stiff to his seat and he grinned at Ryou.

"That was weak! I didn't even flinch!"

Professor was reading a book, quietly sipping a cup of afternoon tea. He would normally enjoy the quiet but it was too quiet, especially knowing that his son was enduring a lot of pain. Or at least he thought it was pain because he was hearing laughter coming from upstairs. He too, laughed to himself when he heard the playful cheering if Ryou and Bakura.

"It's good to know my son is back to normal." He said to himself, burrowing himself further into the book. The doorbell rang interrupting him from his reading. He stretched in his seat and knocked the cat off his lap to get up. When opening the door, his eyes widened and he smile to see two of Ryou's friends at the door.

"Hi Professor Bakura!" the small boy cheered. "Is Ryou home?"

"We wanted to bring his homework because he's been absent for a while." The girl finished. "I hope he's feeling okay." All three of them blinked when a loud thump was heard followed by Ryou's hollering.

"Come in." Professor said nervously. He gestured the two children to wait on the couch while he retrieved Ryou from playing. "Ryou! Your friends are here to see you!"

"Oof! I'm coming dad! Ow!" Ryou replied from upstairs. Professor waited for a bit, but the roughhousing continued to go on upstairs. He gave up waiting and went into the kitchen. The two children giggled on the couch, the smaller one removing himself and taking the Professor's spot.

"Come on Ryou! We got something important to tell you!" he yelled.

"Ack! Bakura we have to stop playing for now!" Ryou said out of breath. "My friends are downstairs." Bakura shrugged.

"Go see them then."

"You'll have to get off of me!" Bakura continued to have Ryou pinned down on the floor. "Please." Bakura lowered his head and gave Ryou another Eskimo Kiss before rolling off of him and disappearing into the dark corner of the hallway. Ryou lifted himself from the floor and fixed his clothes. Cautiously, Ryou ran out of his room knowing that Bakura would sneak up on him from behind. His plan to running downstairs was cut short when his foot slammed into the doorway.

"Bugger me!!!" Ryou shouted holding his foot and limping. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He continued to hold his foot and limp towards the staircase when he heard running footsteps behind him. "No, Bakura! DON'T DO IT!!" With a loud roar, Bakura ran and pounced on Ryou knocking him off balance sending them both tumbling down the stairs.

From down below, the small boy gasped in horror when he saw both Ryou and Bakura tumble down the stairs, crashing to the floor below in a motionless stack. The girl checked them carefully, hoping that one of them would move. Ryou lied on his stomach while Bakura seemed to suffer more damage of having fallen on his back with Ryou lying on top of him.

"Professor Bakura!!!" The small boy cried. "Come here quick!! They fell down the stairs!!!" In a rush, Professor ran out of the kitchen in heavy stomps, his face covered in a veil of despair.

"Boys! What happened?" He gently shook Ryou and to his delight, he began to stir softly, a moan escaping his lips. "Are you alright, Ryou?"

"Ooohhh…" Ryou moaned. "I told him not to do it…" Professor helped his wobbly son back onto his feet and checked on Bakura. Bakura's hair was streaked with red, new blood from the opening of the wound on his head.

"Bakura? Can you open your eyes for me?" Professor asked stroking Bakura's head gently. Bakura's head rolled in the direction of his voice. His eyes slowly opened and then narrowed. "You'll be okay. Come with me." He lifted Bakura up to his feet and guided him to the kitchen. Ryou rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner, he was worried most about the opened wound on Bakura's head. The girl beside him placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine Ryou." She said.

"Thank you Anzu. Thank you Yugi for coming to visit me." Ryou replied never taking his eyes off the kitchen.

"And we brought you your homework!" Yugi said cheerfully. Ryou nodded taking the papers out of Yugi's small hands. On seeing Ryou's expression never changing, Yugi faltered from his cheerfulness.

"You never told us you had a twin, Ryou." Anzu said a questioning look on her face. Her eyes locked onto Bakura and then back at Ryou.

"I don't think that's Ryou's twin." Yugi muttered to himself. His violet eyes examined Bakura carefully and Ryou as well. He came up with another conclusion but thought it better to share it with Ryou when they are alone. "Anyway Ryou, everybody is outside waiting for you. We're going to have a snow fight and you're on our team!" Ryou laughed and shook his head.

"I'll pass." He squeaked.

"Aw, come on Ryou! You had a bad week and this should do you some good!" Yugi stepped in front of Ryou and stood on his toes. He clutched his fist and brought them close to his fact hiding an adorable grin that was spreading on his childish face. "Please, Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Ryou's laugh became more real this time.

"You sound as squeaky as I do, Yugi." He laughed. Ryou placed a finger on his chin as if thinking for an answer. "Okay. Let me get dressed." Both Anzu and Yugi cheered as they followed him upstairs.

Bakura waited impatiently as Professor cleansed his wound and wrapped a new bandage around it. He took out a small light and looked closely at Bakura's face.

"Open your eyes wider for me, Bakura." With an annoyed sigh, Bakura obeyed but became more annoyed when the bright light shone in his eye. Almost at the same time, something else flashed in the back of his mind. Memories! But not the same as Ryou's because they weren't as light and full of joy. These carried darkness and anger along with master plans of conquering cities and killing enemies. Again, the color of Bakura's eyes flashed numerous shades of red before the Professor.

"Bakura?? Are you alright?" Bakura jumped off the counter and spun around.

"Never felt better!" he crowed.

"I'm a little clouded by your behavior. Do you think you can clear it up for me?" he asked, studying Bakura carefully.

"But never has it been so clear to me!" Bakura said. "Finally I have come to my senses!" The sudden change of his voice was startling Professor but he continued to remain calm around this new sense of danger.

"I'm guessing you remember who you are." Bakura nodded. "Enlighten me, please."

"It's way beyond your time, old man!"

"How can that be true when I'm older than you?" Another triumphant laughter came from Bakura.

"That's where you're wrong! I'm much older than you!" Professor lifted an unsure eyebrow.

"How many years are we talking?"

"Over 3,000 years!" Professor gasped and backed up against the wall. He wanted to not believe Bakura, but how could he not. Bakura edged closer to Professor to cut the sudden distance between them. "You see, the ring that Ryou wears around his neck, it's ancient! It's about as old as me because I was encased in it long ago. I became a prisoner of the ring when Egypt was suffering from a crisis of a powerful force! The pharaoh had no choice but to lock these forces in Sennen Items to save the world you live in now." 

Bakura noticed the three kids walking down the stairs and congregating in the living room.

"It's my goal now to retrieve the remaining six items and claim what's rightly mine!"

"Meaning world domination?" Professor asked.

"Exactly!" Bakura crowed again. His attention was now on Yugi, the holder of the Sennen Puzzle. "And destiny seems to be on my side for once! That boy holds the Sennen Puzzle, its power is one of the greatest held!" Before Bakura could make his move, Professor grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"If what you say is true, then I won't allow it!" Bakura sneered.

"You're only delaying the evitable! If I can't get it today then I'll get it another time!" Bakura struggled against the firm grip of the Professor. "Foolish Mortal! If you knew better, you would release me before I hurt you!" Despite the threats, Professor kept his hold while Bakura continued to struggle against him. Anger and frustration was building up inside of Bakura increasing his power within. Now that he had his memories regained, no doubt he remembers how much power he had inside. With one swift move, he swung his arm, knocking Professor off and into a nearby wall. So not to bring attention to Ryou, he stiffened his cry of pain.

_By Ra! What is wrong with me! Why did I hurt the person who cared for me! Who called me his own SON??_

Bakura stopped from entering the living room with the rest of the group. His eyes were now fixed on the fallen father that he has just attacked. Guilt was washing over him but his arrogance refused to let it get the best of him. His own thoughts were throwing him off of what he thought was important.

_I'm still standing here! Why don't I want to help him? He would never do this to me! How could I be so cruel? I shouldn't be forgiven for the actions that have taken place. Blast my memories! I wanted them back so now I have them. And for what? To have me attack my own family. This must end before someone gets killed._

Without knowing, Professor reached out to Bakura while he was mentally arguing with himself. Bakura backed away, rubbing the new opened wound on his head making it bleed more.

"I don't understand…" he murmured. Professor has now stood up watching Bakura fall into a deep state of confusion. "Why am I debating against myself like this?"

"Bakura!" Ryou called from behind Bakura startling him terribly. Bakura whirred around with a pained look on his face.

"What's the matter with you, Ryou!" Bakura raised his hand and brought it down, making contact with his face. All was silent…the slap sound was ringing throughout ever room of the house. Ryou raised a shaky hand to his face and rubbed it gently, eyes of sorrow returning the gaze of an angry Bakura's. 

"What's wrong with _me_?" Ryou's voice cracked with sadness. "What's wrong with you?" Bakura twitched at the tone of Ryou's voice. Tinged with sadness just as he had promised himself that he would always make Ryou comfortable and happy around him. Never to feel such hurt again.

_My promise…I broke my promise to Ryou. My soul brother! My flesh and Soul!_

Bakura shook his head in disbelief, almost falling into the arms that wrapped around him from behind. Professor had gathered himself and took Bakura into his arms in a comforting manner.

"Go outside, Ryou. Bakura and I have some things to discuss." He looked down at the confused Bakura. "You see, he just gained his memories and he's very confused." Ryou nodded and motioned Yugi and Anzu to follow him outside. Professor turned to face Bakura, gripping his shoulders firmly.

"Now tell me. Who are you and what do you have to do with my son?"

TBC

YA: Finished finally! I hope you like and I hope you can be patient until I can come up with a good enough idea for the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry but I rushed during the end so please forgive me...

Ryou: He slapped me!! *wails*

YA: He's just confused Ryou, don't take it personally.

Ryou: It still hurt.

YA: *sighs and give Ryou a Yugioh brand Band-aid*

Ryou: Oh goodie! I got a Pegasus band-aid!! Anyway, send a review by pressing that cute little purple button that says "Go!"


	6. Feed the Fire

YA: So I'm finally able to update. Homework is out of the way and I have just a little bit more free time! Yay! I don't have much to say, other than thank you all for reviewing! You've been my motivation, my inspiration—

Ryou: Puh-lease! Can we get on with the fic before you bore me to death!

YA: Fine. You're much nicer in my fic.

Ryou: Says you.

YA: You little--! First some shout outs before we go on.

**Zoe Moto: **Well, I'll put it this way: This story is not like the other Ryou/Bakura fics when it comes to the beating. Bakura pretty much has a reason why he does it and he loves Ryou so much he doesn't do it too often. Blast it! Did I just spoil it for you? =/

**Bronze Eagle: **Yes I got your review!! And it's cool to like the angst, me likes angst too! But I'm trying to fit more humor and romance in here. Just…can't…get…there!!!

**Harmonious Descant: **I really should lay off those Cliffhangers.But I couldn't think of a better way to end that chapter. Hey, lay off that sugar before you hurt yourself. LOL

**Aiko: **Heh heh, sorry that I misunderstood you. A lot of requests came in telling me not to let Ryou get beat. Not that I mind, maybe it's time for a change. ^__^ Plus, I'm mentally challenged so I probably misunderstand everybody. LOL

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi: ***bangs head on wall* Must get out of this angst! I don't want this story to be drama!!! But I'm glad you like it. I'm very happy!

**Firedraygon97: **Eeps…my updating is pretty late. So sorry, hope a long chapter makes up for it! ^__^

**RyouBakurarulezall: **Glad you like the story! Um…I'm wondering when Bakura will start liking Ryou too. *grins* Okay, he starts in this chapter.

**Yui Sakurazuka: ***glomps* You feed my ego! My head must be as big as the moon! Thanks for the compliment! I'm too happy!!!

**Snowfire: **Aaaaiiiyyyyaaahhhh! You finished another chappie to Crossed Paths. How sexy was that??? You are a genius!!! I hope I can write a sexy chapter too!! *wishes and hopes* You are talented! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Yami Krissy: **Actually that didn't sound mean at all. He has to get hurt at least once in this fic and that was a sissy slap. Bakura can do better than that and he will. Chill out folks, it won't be too bad…I hope.

**LilyKitsune: **Aiya, thanks for the compliment! Please don't go insane, here's a new chappie! ^_^

**Sandira-Black: **Naw, Bakura's not turning evil…um…wait…you'll have to read to find out actually. And yes, this will be Ryou/Bakura fic. Just need a little more time to get them closer. I'll be sure to join your group ASAP!

Ryou: Noooooo!

YA: Hush.

**Fate: **Ryou's not going anywhere!!! *cackles evily*

YA: Okay folks, this is going to be an **extra long chapter because I'm concentrating on getting these two closer. Onward!!**

*~*~*~* Feed the Fire *~*~*~*~*~*

"Over 3,000 years ago, the Shadow Games was a dangerous competition to master. The Pharaoh the only one so far who was able to master the game, not to mention survive it, and remain it's eternal champion. It all changed when a force, naming myself and another tried to overrule the Pharaoh with more power. Much to our dismay, we lost and as punishment, my soul was sealed into the Ring. It is now that the ring has chosen your son as its rightful owner to posses the power it wields. So now your son and I share one soul, how we don't share a body is still unknown to me."

"Why again are you trying to find these six other items?" Professor asked still keeping a tight grip on Bakura's now shaking shoulders. Bakura brought a shaky fist to his face as if gripping his main goal inside of his hand, refusing to let it go.

"To take what's rightfully mine! The world and the power that it has to offer!" Bakura answered while pointing outside directly to Ryou. "And that boy gets me one step closer to my goal!" Bakura could feel himself getting unsteady the more he stood up. He's knees were beginning to give out from under him. "So stop stalling and let me go!"

"Wait." Professor started. He noticed the bleeding of Bakura's wound was getting worse, seeing that there was blood dripping down his face. "What does this have to do with Ryou?"

"I told you already!" Bakura said through clenched teeth. With every stress point that coursed through his body it seemed to weaken him and make him bleed more. "It is Ryou that releases me from the ring. Because we are part of the ring we are a part of each other. I am his darkness and he is my light! Two halves to make a whole!" Bakura grabbed Professor's shoulders in a threatening manner at first, but leaned on him for support. He groaned from pain and weakness.

"Enough of this, Bakura. You need to rest." In one swift move he scooped Bakura in his arms (a/n: Aiya, how sweet!!!) and carried him upstairs into Ryou's room. Carefully, he placed Bakura on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. "I don't understand how dangerous you really are Bakura. But one thing is sure…" Professor lifted a hand and stroked Bakura's bangs from his moist brow. "I won't let anything happen to my son…or you. No matter where you're from."

_Am I forgetting who I am? Or am I just confused of who I'm supposed to be? I wonder why I feel as if my mind is spinning around in space. I feel as if I'm in a high that I cannot get out of and it's bewildering me, causing me to take certain actions that I would never do. Or should I do them? Go back to the way I was before, or take the lessons that I received here…Like the kindness that Ryou showed to me when I was ill and bed stricken._

Bakura opened his eyes, letting his vision clear only to be surprised to see Ryou sitting on the edge of the bed watching over him carefully. His face held a slight panicked look to it. His usually happy russet eyes were glazed with worry, blinking slowly as if watching Bakura breathing. Once he saw Bakura's eyes open, he let out a breath of relief.

"I was scared for a minute there." He spoke softly, like a woman. Bakura cursed Ryou for having such a beautiful voice. It fell with the beauty of his soft features. To a girl, he would be cute but to a man hungry for lust, his looks are just plain intoxicating. "Dad said you fainted." He continued. Bakura scoffed at the choice of words.

"Fainting is for girls. Something you would do." Ryou rolled his eyes and ignored the last comment.

"Pass out, keel over, go out like a light. Do I need to bring out my thesaurus?" Ryou caught Bakura's eyes narrow and laughed inwardly. "Anyway, you collapsed. But I'm glad to know that you're alright." From behind him, Ryou handed Bakura a plate. While Bakura's eyes continue to focus, he could already smell the sweet scent that was on the plate. He gave a very small, noticeable smile. "Your favorite, pleasurable Sugar Dots." Ryou motioned for Bakura to take it but Bakura remained still. Ryou continued to wait, wondering if this staring contest would go on all night. His head dropped to the side in frustration. "Do you expect me to feed it to you?" Bakura didn't answer; instead his face remained expressionless once again. Ryou shrugged and took a sugar dot in his hand. "Open your mouth then." Bakura continued to leave his face expressionless but parted his lips.

"Wider…" Ryou instructed. Bakura did so but only by little. "A little wider…" The same results. "Wider please." Finally Bakura got his mouth wide enough for Ryou to slip his fingers though and feed him the sticky dessert. Before Ryou could pull his fingers out Bakura shut his mouth locking them inside. Ryou giggled playfully, tugging a little bit to remove his fingers. He cursed himself when his face grew hot when Bakura sucked gently on his fingers. Bakura wasn't unaware of the effects he was bringing upon Ryou; in fact he was hoping he would get a chance like this. Thoughts of how Ryou tasted good elsewhere passed through his head until he was interrupted by Professor's voice downstairs.

"Ryou! Anaku's here to pick you up." Ryou grimaced at Bakura tugging a little bit more.

"Bakura, I have to go. We can play another time." Upon hearing the girl's name, Bakura was sure he would lash out in pure jealously. It couldn't be dealt with now, he had a plan to fulfill this night and with Ryou out of the house and Professor locked up in his study no one would be able to stop him. Regretful, he let Ryou's slip out of his mouth. "Get some rest and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

_Stupid?? Who does he think he's talking to? I bet I have more smarts than him. At least I know how to fight another boy!_

Bakura clutched the plate of desert in front of him while watching Ryou pick up a red coat from the chair and stand in front of the mirror to check himself. Bakura thought he looked more like a boy with the red suit on (a/n: he looks like Peggggasus! *cackles*), it seemed something more appropriate to wear than those bright and ugly sweaters he normally wears. Here, the suit brought out his handsome shape, but hid the vulnerable, easily bruised body inside. The suit even made Ryou move a different way. And they say that clothes don't make the man? Bakura thought differently and thought how it could affect others once he goes to the dance.

"How do I look?" Ryou asked, doing a short spin to show Bakura all of his angles. Bakura nodded an approval while stuffing another sugar dot in his mouth, savoring every taste it brought. "Excellent! I'll see you in a few hours."

_A few hours are all I need…But…I need my guiding ring! Where did he put that ring??_

//Ryou, do you think the Ring is a little too much for such a fancy suit?// Ryou paused and looked down at the ring.

/I suppose you're right. Why don't you keep it for me?/

_If only you knew…ha…but you don't…_

//Good idea. I'll take special care of it.// Bakura personally knows he has no real fashion sense but anything to get the ring from Ryou and making his plans for the night fall into place. Ryou skipped down the stairs in excitement, meeting Anaku by the door and excusing his father so he wouldn't have to take embarrassing pictures. In his eyes, Anaku also looked different when dressed up. He usually sees her in school uniform and for the first time she was made up and appealing to the eye. Her long black hair was tied up with a few curls falling down her face. The blue dress matched perfectly with her eyes, it even brought them out more, the way they sparkled and glimmered however she moved. It was tight in the middle of her to bring out her small shape but the wide skirt hid all what most would like to see. It was an enchanting dress fit for a princess but Anaku was an exception. As fast as they could, Ryou and Anaku escaped the house before Professor could bring out a camera for a photo op. 

Arm in arm, Anaku and Ryou walked into the full school auditorium. The decorations hung all over the walls in their sparkly beauty, bringing a nice mellow blue tone in the room. Students were scattered across the floor with nice pressed suits and beautiful enchanting gowns, it seemed to fit well with the serene look of the room. Scattered lights hung on the ceilings, creating small spotlights and glitzy designs across the floor. For anyone that arrived angry should be calmed by the colors, especially Sho who was standing in one of the corners with his friends and date. Ryou cringed and grimaced at the damage that was done to his face by Bakura. His nose was broken, his face bruised and his hand was in a cast from being broken as well. 'Boy, Bakura sure has done a number on Sho. I actually feel sorry for him.' Ryou thought to himself. Anaku gives Ryou a concerned look but Ryou quickly returns a bold gaze back. When walking further across the dance floor, the students' looks stuck onto the pair. Some faces looked surprised; some where in awe but most of them gave a shocking glare. Jounouchi and Yugi were the first to reach them and give them a few welcomes.

"You look nice, Ryou!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"I never knew you had it in ya? And to have a nice looking lady to accompany you." Jou nudged Ryou in the side making him giggle. Music blared from the front of the room delighting Anaku because it was one of her favorites; she bounced a little whilst hanging on to Ryou's arm. Anzu ran up to Anaku from the other side of the room dragging Honda with her.

"Anaku it's our song! Grab your boy and let's go!" Before Ryou could protest Anaku grabbed his arm and pulled him in the middle of the room almost being squished by the other students. She took his hands into his and started the dance, once in a while being pressed onto him by the other students. Mistaken Ryou's glowing face for being heated, she didn't recognize he was actually uncomfortable for all the closeness that was around him. Ryou brushed away the thought of being closed in and closed his eyes, while trying hard to enjoy himself. As much as he tried, he knew he couldn't win over the constant and there was only one thing that was to be done. Another song came as quickly as the previous had ended. Ryou gripped Anaku's left hand while releasing her other one, swinging her wildly. It wasn't planned but much to his delight, the other kids moved just to see what he was doing.

'If I think big and make my moves large, they should stay out of the way.' Ryou thought to himself. Now that his mind was clear he was able to focus more on his dancing. With each minute, the music went faster allowing Ryou to concentrate on moving faster more than anything else. He continued to swing Anaku around and pull her close so their dancing was in sync. Anaku was an experience dancer from the lessons of Anzu, so she compliment him on his dancing, gently covering every mistake that he did. The crowd widen out, leaving them the only ones of the dance floor. Ryou opened his eyes viewing the free space. At this point he felt much better and more playful when hearing Anaku laugh with joy. He released her hand and started prancing around her joyfully. Murmurs of giggles were heard around them, encouraging Ryou's playfulness.

The music picked up once again and Anaku took Ryou's hands to spin him around, both prancing in a playful manner and singing along with the music. Jounouchi stomp his foot and clapped to the music once in a while shouting, "He's definitely coming to my New Years Party!" To the eyes of the watchful teachers, it looked as if Ryou was at play. They never seen such a quiet student come out like this but they were happy to find that he was as content as the other students. Anaku and Ryou ended the dance by giving each other respectful bows and a high five.

"That was great!" laughed Ryou although he was out of breath. "I don't ever remember having so much fun!"

"I don't remember having so much energy lost!" Anaku said holding her chest. "I need to sit down." Ryou offered his hand which was taken by Anaku willfully as he escorted her to a seat. More watchful eyes were upon Ryou, ones full of hatred and spite.

"Would you like anything to drink, Anaku?" Ryou asked.

"That would be nice, Ryou." She gasped still taking in breaths. Ryou met Yugi and Jou standing by the punch bowl; it puzzled him that there were no girls around them. Did they come with dates?

"Where are your dates?" Ryou asked while pouring punch into the plastic up. Yugi sipped at the cup happily and Jou looked away in embarrassment.

"We don't have dates." He muttered although loud enough for Ryou to hear. "We came with each other." Yugi finished the drink and crushed the cup he was holding in his hand.

"I would be with Anzu but Honda asked her first!" he ripped the edges little by little to conceal his anger. "I almost had her!" Jou placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Get a hold of yourself Yugi. You'll have your time soon." The three boys burst out in laughter, being interrupted by Sho's banging on the table. As if the world as at Sho's command, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Sho. Anaku rose from her seat alarmed, hoping the Sho wouldn't start another fight. She felt guilty for what happened last time, and couldn't spot 'Ryou's Twin' anywhere that was rumored to have helped him during the last fight.

"Ryou…Ryou…did you not heed my last warning about Anaku?" Sho looked around him cautiously, just in case another one of Ryou's doubles was no where in sight. "She's my woman!" Ryou cocked his head to the side, obviously trying not to hide his confusion.

"Your woman? How come you came here with Myoko?" Sho let out a laugh and motioned for his friends to join in. Their laughers chimed into one, malicious group of cackles.

"Because I can!" Sho said moving closer to Ryou. Ryou began to panic inside, backing away with every step that Sho took. 'I gotta get through this.' Ryou thought. 'But how can I do with without getting embarrassed by the other students?' Sho stopped by the punch bowl a foot away from where Ryou was standing. Sho's face twisted into a wicked smile when he eyed Ryou's red suit.

"Nice clothes." He said. Ryou remained silent, trying to put up his best front and keep himself from shaking. "Too bad it's gonna get spoiled." Before Ryou could react Sho flipped the punch bowl and launched it directly at Ryou. Yugi acted quickly and shoved Ryou out of the way taking the punishment for himself. The bowl landed on his head, its juices soaking and staining his little white suit and his hair (a/n: awww, poor Yugi!!!). Yugi threw off the bowl, shaking with a mixture of anger and the cold from the new moisture. Ryou removed himself from the floor and rushed to Yugi, immense guilt washed over him.

"You didn't have to do that, Yugi!" Ryou felt his voice waver and felt tears threatning to fall. "Look at you…spoiled…cause I wouldn't fight him back…" Yugi looked down and tried to remove the mask of disappointment on his face. He being silent towards Ryou seemed to make everything worse. Ryou thought for sure that Yugi was angry at him. Jou took Yugi's hand.

"I'll take him into the bathroom to get cleaned up." Moving closer to his ear so no one else would hear, he finally whispered, "Get out of here while you can!" Ryou nodded and beckoned Anaku to follow him out the door. A threatening move was made from Sho, startling Ryou and making him run out of the door leaving Anaku behind. Sho and his friends trailed him closely until Ryou ran into an alley that had no way out. It was as if their plans had fallen into place, they knew that Ryou couldn't go far without having to run all the way home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura waited for Ryou to leave and Professor to lock himself in the study before he made his move. He slipped out of the bed and looked around the room distastefully. The pain from his wound began throbbing painfully; he fell back on the bed in pain.

_Why did I ever get hit by the stupid car that night? There must be a way to heal this wound before…it…drives…me…mad…The Ring of course!_

Bakura forgot that he has his memories regained as well as his power. He wasn't really a magic user most of the time he relayed on his physical strength to get him out of dangerous situations. But this proved to be quite a situation; if he allowed his wound to remain he wouldn't get anything done. He lifted his hand to where the wound was and muttered a small chant. Quickly, the wound closed up and heal completely; even the blood that stuck in his hair vanished. Bakura smiled satisfyingly while clutching the Ring that was around his neck.

_Alright my beautiful treasure…lead me to the next Sennen Item that is nearest to me._

The spires pointed out the window into the depths of the cluttered city. Bakura smiled widely as he opened the window and leapt out without thinking. A jolt of fear rose inside of him as the ground came closer to claming his life. He concentrated hard, allowing himself to bring out a little energy, just enough to slow his fall and allow him to hover just inches above the ground (a/n: O_O So Bakura can fly now?).

"Too close!" he growled. "Happiness can kill you." His feet landed firmly on the ground. He welcomed the darkness of the night and slipped into the darkness towards the city.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryou met with a sharp shove against the brick wall of the building. The pain he got from the previous shove in the lockers was starting to return. Sho broke through the other boys and stood in front of Ryou.

"Let me do this boys. I want to take the pleasure of hitting him in the face with my new weapon." He lifted his cast hand triumphantly. "I should break his nose, just has his 'brother' has done for me. Or better yet…" Ryou coward against the wall, eyes widening in more fear as the boys began to corner him in closeness. He lost focus on his persecutor and felt his insides turn by the closing in of the tall looming bodies ahead. Without warning, Sho's cast fist slammed into the bridge of his nose and between his eyes breaking his vision. Ryou tightened his lips so a scream wouldn't escape, only in his mind would he release his feeling of agony.

/OH HAVE MERCY!! Someone find me! I can't see!/ Ryou felt his eyes swell and had diffulculty opening them. /My eyes! I can't see anything!/

"Oh good move!" one of the boys crowed. "Hit him again! Hit him again!" Sho grinned and prepared himself for another attack, this time aiming for Ryou's gut. A sharp thrust was felt and Ryou lunged forward with a hoarse groan. Blood seeped through his lips from biting his tongue to suppress another scream that was crawling out. A harsh uppercut was followed, knocking him back against the wall. Ryou lowered his head in exhaustion hoping that the boys had their fun and wanted to leave. With his free hand, Sho grasped Ryou's neck and shook him until he stopped gasping.

"Where's your brother now?" he shouted. He threw Ryou behind him to advance in the beating. Ryou tried his best to keep his balance but his weight wouldn't allow it and his vision made it worse. Ryou stretched out his hands to break his fall and save his face from the gravel. Pain shot through his fingers, ripping off the skin allowing them to bleed. His knees skidded across the ground, ripping his suit and scraping his knees against the gravel.

"Get up you fool! I ain't through with you yet!" A harsh kick in the ribs was followed.

/I give up! I don't want to do this anymore! Can someone please find me!! PLEASE!!!/ Ryou blinked repeatedly trying to find his vision but it continued to fail him. A foot was felt on his back and pushed him into the ground, followed by rough stomping on his back.

"I'll be sure you feel my pain a hundred times more!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If anyone was in the same location or at least a mile from where Bakura was, all could hear his loud laughing of victory. He jumped from one building roof to the next with a pillow case in his hands full of treasure. 

_Ha! I got one! I finally got one of the items I was searching for! And it's a powerful one it is, which leads me one step closer to getting what's mine! I have waited so many years for this but I never imagined that this victory would feel so good!!_

Although Bakura felt the need to celebrate by stealing jewels in a nearby Jewelry Store, his senses began the flash as well as his copper eyes. They changed colors and his mood changed from joy to battle mode. One thing never failed to leave him as long as he was alive in this era. The sense to know that Ryou was in danger once again. Stopping on top of a building, Bakura tuned into Ryou's thoughts.

/Please have mercy on me. Someone find me! I give up! Oh god, I can't see anything!!!/ Bakura inhaled and exhaled slowly. Once again, Ryou was in a fight and couldn't get himself out of it. He pondered over how to get Ryou out of the fight this time. He could easily do one of two things: He could teleport himself where Ryou was and beat the stuffing out of them or He could take over Ryou's body, so at least they think that they are actually fighting Ryou and will become intimidated by him they next time they come around him. Bakura thought it was best to go with the second plan. With another sigh, this time with disappointment, he concentrated on Ryou's location and teleported.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryou continued to allow the kicking in his chest, until once again he felt himself fall into deep darkness. Instead of being afraid when stuck in the dark corridors, he was relieved as he rushed into his Soul Room. He knew that Bakura had come to rescue him once again.

The next foot that came in contact with Ryou's chest was stopped by a grasping hand. Sho gasped in shock, as he was flipped to the side by Bakura. Bakura rose from the lying position but winced at the pain that Ryou has gotten. No matter, it shouldn't weaken him too much…should it?

"Get me up you fools! Take him out! Beat him! DO SOMETHING!!!" Bakura's face wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm going to shut you up permenatly. Your voice annoys me greatly." Bakura took Sho by the collar kicking the others who tried to stop him out of the way. His steely gaze met those of the fearful Sho's.

"But—b—but…"

"But nothing! Shut up!" With his other hand Bakura took out a small blade and pressed it against Sho's throat.

/Bakura don't!/

//Why shouldn't I? If I don't do it now then he'll come back for sure.//

/Don't kill him, Bakura! I'll never be able to live with myself!/

//It's tempting Ryou. You're only causing this to feed my fire to kill him!//

/Don't do this…my…yami…/ Bakura dropped Sho in shock without realizing it.

_His Yami? Where did that come from? Does he know that I'm his darkness? What I'm set out to do? How much does he know? Could he possibly know…know how I feel about him???_

Bakura had previously forgotten about the other boys that were with Sho. They all jumped on his simultaneously to hold him down. Bakura still lost in his void of questions was getting annoyed that they weren't being answered, and most of all having a bunch of monkeys on his back was making him angry. With Ryou's body wounded, he was having a hard time throwing them off. Another flash of red replaced his normal vision and his energy gathered from within him. With a blaze of fury, Bakura's power outmatched their strength combined and threw them all off against the surrounding walls of the alley. He stood up, panting from near exhaustion, making his way home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura opened the door quietly so not to disturb Professor who was studying in the other room. Moishi jumped off the couch and greeted him with a loud purr. He scooped up the cat and walked back upstairs into Ryou's room leaving the cat outside. Placing the pillow case of hidden treasures under his bed, he stood in front of the bed and waited for Ryou to part with him. In front of him, Ryou materialized, still shaking from the beating. Ryou could sense the disappointment in Bakura's eyes along with a blaze of anger. Had he anger him by being defenseless?

"What an embarrassment. I had to save you twice." Bakura's words were cold and hard just like his gaze upon Ryou. "I didn't know you could get any weaker. Why didn't you fight back?" Ryou remained silent, bowing his head in defeat. "Answer me boy!" Still no answer came from the frail boy. "Do I need to force you for an answer?" Bakura pushed Ryou lightly, but still the boy stumbled nearly falling on the floor. Another shove was made and another. "You're going to let me get away with this?"

"I don't want to fight you, Bakura!" Ryou cried. He shielded his face, fearing he would get another slap from him or something worse.

"Why not? If I'm assaulting you, then you need to fight back!" Bakura gave him another shove until he was cornered against the wall. Waves of Ryou's panic coursed through Bakura's body the more he pressed up against him. Ryou's hands began to tremble violently from fright. "What's the matter?"

"You're too close! Get away!" Ryou screamed. Bakura faltered from threatening, a little hurt by Ryou's words. "I need space! Get away from me! You're too close!"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Bakura asked still confused, pressing in towards Ryou more.

"I SAID MOVE!!!" Ryou's shaky hands pressed onto Bakura and pushed him away, and to his surprise, knocked him over the bed. Ryou stood there shocked, looking over Bakura to see if he was alright. "I'm—I'm sorry—B—Bakura…" Bakura continued to stare at Ryou in disbelief. Once again, Ryou felt defeated and sore. He peeled off his suit piece by piece, allowing them to drop behind him in a smile trail while making his way towards the bathroom across the hall. He didn't bother to close the door behind him; he was concentrating too much on his vision which still failed him. His hands trembled across the knobs of the opened shower. His fingers were sensitive from the scraping and he found it difficult to turn the knobs. He cried from both pain and aggravation.

Bakura walked into the large white bathroom to assist Ryou. There was a large bathtub against the wall and right beside it, a clean tiled floor for the shower. There were no curtains or anything separating the two, it was all opened. Bakura too, removed his clothing and turned the knobs for the shower. Ryou didn't refuse the help, glad for once that his vision wasn't working too well so he wouldn't see Bakura's body. The warm water stung against Ryou's flesh, he curled up on the floor in pain. Bakura placed two hands on Ryou and sat him up so the water flowed from his head and washed the blood from his body. He reached over to the tub's knobs and filled the tub with water. The tub was small and squared shaped but could fit two people, not easily though. When Ryou was rinsed, Bakura led him into the tub, letting Ryou sit inside first and Bakura got in second. It was uncomfortable at first, it took about three tries until they were able to find a comfortable position of Bakura sitting against the wall of the tub with his legs gaped opened and Ryou sitting between them (a/n: OO Whoop…).

From beside him, Bakura lathered a washcloth and gently scrubbed Ryou's sore body. The cloth kept sticking on his wounds and peeling off loose skin making him bleed more. Bakura cringed in disgust and gave up healing him the normal way. He still had enough energy to heal him another way, which he did without Ryou noticing. Had Ryou's eyes been opened, he would have realized that his vision returned, but all he could feel was intense warming and the pain leaving.

"Are you awake?" Bakura asked leaning back weakly against the wall of the tub.

"Mm-hmm." Ryou answered. Ryou leaned back to lie on Bakura's chest, resting his hands into his own. Bakura's face heated and turned a bright red. "Thank you for helping me again."

"It was nothing!" Bakura said hastily. He held Ryou closer, resting his cheek on his moist hair slowly falling into a deep restful slumber…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor closed the book he was reading and checked the clock. It was 10:00 already! And he hasn't fed Bakura dinner yet. Professor grimaced and hoped Bakura was already asleep but to be on the safe side, he walked upstairs, passed the bathroom and peeked into Ryou's room. Bakura wasn't in his bed (a/n: I gave them separate beds…for now. ^_~) and clothes were scattered all over the room. A path of clothing led into the bathroom. The door was opened, and steam escaped from the room.

"Bakura?" Professor asked softly. "Are you hung—GAH!!" He clasped his hands over his mouth so not to wake the boys. But never in his life did he imagine the picture he saw in the bathroom. Many thoughts passed through his head, possible explanations about why they were taking a bath together. There just HAD to be a good reason. Shaking it off, he traveled back down stairs to prepare a late dinner for the boys…if they ever returned from the dream they found themselves in.

TBC

YA: It's finally done!!

Ryou: I can't believe you did it.

YA: And that's only the beginning. We still have a long way to go! And I hope you all don't mind that I let Ryou be claustrophobic. It just seems to fit and you'll know how he got that way soon.

Ryou: That was actually kinda nice…

Bakura: I'll say! *purrs*

YA: ^^;; Cool. So please, tell me what you think. And what's up with Anaku? She's not a good friend, this is the second time she let Ryou get beat without doing anything about it.

Ryou: Yeah, what's up with that?

YA: Which leads me to ask: Should Bakura kill her or not? Because his jealousy's on the rise and his hatred for Sho continues to grow.

Ryou: Give us a review about what you think! Submit Review and press that adorable button that says, "GO."

Bakura: That button isn't as near as adorable as your little nose, Ryou.

YA: Oh please…6_6


	7. Dream, Deceit, Traps and Theives

YA: Nooo! I'm at a block! I can't think of anything to write for this story! I forgot! What to do? Too much homework! *wails*

Bakura: Here, read this.

YA: *reads a very abusive Ryou/Bakura fic* O_o

Bakura: Does that help?

YA: Plenty. Thanks Bakura.

Bakura: S'alright.

YA: I promised my readers that this fic would be different from the other ones. I'm keeping that promise, but hopefully along the way I can keep your interest for this story.

Bakura: That shouldn't be too hard. Why don't you get started on it before you forget?

YA: Excellent idea. (Not enthused) First, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and would especially like to thank Fluffcat, Daisy, Sakura Magnus and Anzsilhoullete247 for adding me to their favorites list (although I think they did it for another story ^^) and lastly Yui Sakurazuka my head cannot get any bigger!! Onward!!

**Ooh oh! Warning: Scenes of Abuse and Incest. If you are sensitive about these things (esp. of the incest) then don't read. Then again, I don't know why I even wrote this chapter.**

*~*~*~ Dreams, Deceit, Traps and Thieves *~*~*~*~*~*~

_More yelling below me. I wish they would stop yelling. What could they possibly be arguing about now? Is it me? Did I do something wrong for them to act like this? Too many questions left to be unanswered…how long must I live in loneliness…?_

Ryou jolted upright in sleep startled by the sound of two people yelling. He remembered lastly being the bathtub with Bakura and falling asleep but now he's awakening in his soul room. Ryou pondered over the last position he was in.

"It's not clear to me how I got in that bathtub with Bakura…wait…in the tub…with…with…Bakura!!!" Ryou felt his face grow hot when he thought about how close they were with no clothes on. "And I didn't object? What's wrong with me, father would never approve!" His thoughts were interrupted with more yelling coming from outside his door. A man and a woman were heard but their voices Ryou couldn't recognize. Curious, Ryou opened his door and stared across the dark corridors to Bakura's room where the voices were coming from. He made a quick dash, hoping that the door would open before his claustrophobia kicked in and to his surprise; it opened for him this time.

The metal bolted door opened with a loud click and sung open slowly. It wasn't dark inside Bakura's room but it was wide an empty. In the center of the room was a bed made of stone, there was nothing special to it, in fact it didn't look comfortable at all. Above the bed was a hole in the ceiling that provided the room with it's only light. More curious about his surrounding, Ryou crept over to the bed, surprised that it was occupied by a curled up Bakura, wrapped in only a sheer sheet. He shook a little, but not from being cold…he was suffering from a nightmare. Empathy washed over Ryou, he has never seen Bakura suffer this way before. He wanted to comfort Bakura just has he's done before. Ryou reached out to stroke his face gently, perhaps to wake him, but when his fingers came in contact with his skin, the room flashed and disappeared.

Ryou blinked the brightness out of his eyes and let them focus. The scenery was different and he was no longer in Bakura's soul room. But he was in a small room, not of a modern house. This room looked old and…ancient. From behind him there was a small rustling noise, Ryou turned to find out what the faint shuffling was. A blanket on the floor was moving, or something under it was making it move.

"Is that you mother?" a voice from under the blanket was sounded. Ryou rubbed his neck nervously and knelt down beside the little heap with a voice.

"No." he simply answered.

"Father, then? You don't sound like father?"

"I'm not your father either."

The blanket shuffled more and slowly rolled off the small person until he was revealed to Ryou's eyes. Ryou, who was sitting on his knees, fell on his back from disbelief! The small boy before him looked just like him, only much younger. White wild hair, big brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. The boy cocked his head to the side, letting his long bangs cover his adorable eyes. He crawled onto Ryou curiously and sat on his stomach looking into his eyes.

"You're pretty." He said in awe. "Are you an angel?" Ryou smiled widely at the boy's compliment but the question tugged at him. It was an appealing question waiting to be answered by the inquisitive boy…much like—

"Bakura!!!" The boy cringed at the sound of his father's voice and gripped Ryou's shirt.

"If you are an angel then you must leave! My father likes pretty boys!" Bakura rolled off of Ryou and pulled him into a very dark corner handing him a blanket. "You must stay here, don't move and don't speak!"

"But--!"

"There you are my boy!" His father was tall and built with broad shoulders and a large bodily frame. To Ryou's surprise, his hair was black but the harsh copper eyes shown through. They were fierce and hungry for something, like Bakura. From below, light footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and through the door. There was Bakura's mother. The white hair caught Ryou off guard, as he was about to call out to her like his mother but a glimpse of her cruel golden eyes told him different. He remained silent.

"Don't you lay a hand on him, Khan!" she shouted. "It's too late to go about letting him do your dirty work now!"

"Get off me, Bahiti! We need to eat sometime." Khan reached out to Bakura with strong hands. "Come Bakura, some one's waiting for you downstairs." Bakura looked back to make sure that Ryou wasn't seen and took his father's hand. His mother, Bahiti glared at her husband, narrowing her eyes like Bakura does when he's often annoyed. Behind them, the door shut and walking could be heard downstairs. Ryou pressed his ear to the floor and could easily hear the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"Here you go, Chike. Fortunately, he was awake."

"Excellent, Khan. You've gone through so much trouble today; I'll be willing to pay extra." There was a long silent pause before a small thump was heard followed by Bakura's soft wailing.

"Stop it, Chike! You're hurting him!" Bahiti cried.

"Back away woman!" 

"Don't hurt mommy! I won't cry anymore!"

"Be quiet, boy!" Another thump and Bakura wailed again. Ryou clutched the blanket he was holding tightly, only blurred images of downstairs appeared in his head but there were great signs of abuse. But one image was clear enough to disturb Ryou. How the other man, Chike was holding Bakura to the floor and kneeling over him, Ryou couldn't stand to see Bakura that way. Ryou burst through the door of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm coming Bakura!" But before Ryou could reach the boy, he ran through a liquid wall which pulled him from the place he was in and back into the quiet soul room of Bakura. Ryou panted in fear, still standing in the same spot from which he disappeared to. Looking down at Bakura, he hasn't changed position or face expression but he was sweating more, a clear sign of mental disturbance.

"Bakura? Please wake up." Ryou touched him again but there was no flash, or traveling into dreams, but it did cause Bakura to wake. Bakura's eyes snapped opened heatedly, as if he was disturbed from a great slumber. He became more livid when seeing Ryou stand there with a sympathetic look on his face.

"What are you doing here!?!" Bakura nearly screamed. "Get out! Get out, now!" Ryou stumbled backwards but ran out the door, dashing through the corridors and back into his soul room. Closing the door behind him, he panted wildly; remember the anger that was struck on Bakura's face

/I hope I hadn't intruded. / He thought to himself, forgetting once again that Bakura could hear his thoughts. He concentrated and escaped from his soul room, only to find himself pinned down on the bed by Bakura. His eyes were moist with angry tears but they didn't fall, instead gave them a maniac shiny look to them as they flared uncontrollably at Ryou.

"Intrusion is not the correct word!" he growled. "You clearly snooped! And looked around in my dreams!" Ryou shook his head wildly in protest.

"I did none the sort--!"

"Did you not think I didn't see you in my dreams? Huh? Answer me!!" Before letting Ryou answer, he pressed a knee into his stomach. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry! Augh! I just wanted to—aurgh—help!" Ryou struggled but Bakura overpowered him. "Bakura, I mean no harm!" __

_I don't know what to believe! Ryou said he wanted to help but he saw too much. He knows that I was once weak like he was and he'll probably try to find my weak spot to overpower me. I can't let that happen! He must know that I'm the dominant one; I must always be above him no matter what! Just as all the men in my time was always over me!_

"I know what you're thinking! You think I'm weak! Just like you!"

"No! Never! You were just a child—"Bakura gave Ryou a firm slap before he could finish.

"Shut up! Child or not, one should not be weak among others! And you'll never be above me!" With more emphasis on his words, Bakura pressed harder into Ryou's abdomen. "I will make sure of that!"

"That'll be enough of that Bakura!"

"Huh?" Bakura's eyes widened with surprise when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him off of Ryou. Professor grabbed Bakura firmly and lifted him off the bed, standing him on the floor still holding him. "Let me go, old man!"

"What are you doing to Ryou!?" Professor let his head dropped so his face was inches away from Bakura's ear. "I saw you two in the bathroom, but I let that one go. This on the other hand is inexcusable and I won't let you do _that_ to my son." Bakura smirked.

"I do what I please." He struggled but Professor kept a good hold on him. "I'm not in the mood to play, old man!"

"Who said I was playing?"

"If you don't get off, I'll hurt you!" Ryou sat up, holding his stomach and reaching out to his father.

"Please dad! Let him go!" Professor glanced at Ryou before nodding and releasing Bakura. Bakura spun around and gave Professor a sharp jab in the stomach, causing him to hunch over and eventually fall to the floor in pain. "Bakura, no!" Bakura's eyes flared at Ryou, threatening him the same way and giving him the same look as his father gave him before. Ryou stared away from the dangerous gaze, frowning.

"Let THAT be a warning to you, Ryou. You better think twice before looking into my dreams again." Bakura looked at the clock which read 2:35am. "I believe you have school tomorrow. Get some sleep."

But Ryou couldn't get any sleep. First, he wanted to make sure his father was okay or alive for that matter. Ryou looked over the bed to see his father still on the floor.

"Dad?" he asked. Professor opened on eye and wandered over to his son.

"I'm okay, son." He croaked. "Is he asleep?" Ryou looked over to Bakura's bed, studying the slow motion of his steady breathing, confirming that he was indeed asleep.

"Yeah." Struggling at first, Professor was able to stand and sit beside Ryou on the bed. He put one arm around his shoulders and stared deeply into his russet eyes.

"What's going on here, son? First, I see you two in the bathtub and then he's trying to—to—"

"It's not like that at all, dad!" Ryou said. "It's quite a long story. Perhaps something we can discuss while he's sleeping." Professor nodded.

"You can explain while I fix some Root Beer floats."

The next time Ryou looked at the clock it was near 4:30am. His father was resting on one side of the couch with Ryou sitting on the other. Both were looking out for each other until Professor fell asleep. /Well that went better than I thought./ Ryou thought to himself. His thoughts then traveled to…well his thoughts. How was Bakura able to hear everything he thought? Isn't there a way to shield all of his personal thoughts from him? Ryou felt his eyes grow heavy, he gave up and shut them drifting off to sleep once more.

Back in his soul room, it was quiet. There was no more screaming from the other room and Ryou was wondering if Bakura was awake.

/I want to go see his soul room again but I don't want him to get angry…/ Debating with himself, sympathy won over and Ryou found himself in Bakura's room again. Bakura was still asleep on his bed, in a different position but never in a relaxed state. Ryou wondered if Bakura went though this every time he slept and felt more compassion for him. With another feathery touch, Ryou traveled into another dream. The house was the same, but this time it was day time. Bahiti sat on a stool, looking at the door as if waiting for someone. The door quietly opened and Bakura entered. This time, he was much older, but still not a man but a young teen. In his arm was a brown sack, lumpy with something inside.

"Oh Bakura…you went out again?" she asked. Bakura dropped the sack on the floor and looked away from her.

"He said he would cut off my hand if I didn't get it." He answered. Bahiti leaned back slightly and then offered her hand to Bakura. Bakura waited but strolled over to her, took her hand and kissed it gently while kneeling.

"Do you realize that your father doesn't love you anymore?" she said. "That's why he left me, because he doesn't love me. He thinks I'm ugly." With her other hand, she brought it up to cover her face as she wept into it. Ryou sensed that the sob was a fake one, but to the ears of a son it was devastating.

"Don't cry mother. I love you. I'll never stop loving you!" Bakura held his mother's hand tightly to his face and nuzzled it lovingly. To Ryou's surprise, the sob was false because without Bakura's noticing, she was smiling devilishly.

"Ah but Bakura, your father loved me in a different way. A way a son could never love his mother." Bakura looked up at his mother with confusion.

"Another way…to love?" he asked. With a finger placed under his chin, she urged him to come closer.

"Yes, another way. It has nothing to do with what we share now." Her eyes dropped with sorrow. "But I can never experience such love as that because Khan is gone!"

"Mother, I don't like to see you this way. Why don't I take the place of father?" Ryou gasped in shock. /What is he talking about? Doesn't he know what she's referring to? She's a sick person! Get away, Bakura! Don't fall for it!!/ If only Ryou's thoughts could reach Bakura. But it was too late, Bahiti placed a firm kiss on Bakura's lips, one that was full of fever and lust and poor Bakura couldn't help but respond to such a need. Ryou suddenly felt Bakura's embarrassment and shame, so he looked away as Bahiti led him into her room. Moments later…

"I don't know if I want to do this!" Bakura cried.

"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with it."

"It doesn't feel right. I'm not in a worthy position!" There was a long pause. "Mother…don't cry. I'll do it. I'll do it…because I love you…" Ryou covered his ears to block the following sounds coming from the nearby room, all the while, fresh tears of sadness and sympathy rolled down his cheeks. /I…I had…no idea…Bakura…/ The room shifted and swirled, melting its colors as the scene grew fuzzy. The sounds were no longer there and it wasn't long until Ryou was in a different place. Out on the streets of the market place. He wiped his tears away and stared at all of the beautiful shops that were stationed along the road one by one. The peacefulness of the town was short lived when a woman's scream was sounded. The streets cleared of its business with people hiding behind booths and others trembling in fear. A patter of heavy footsteps was heard behind him, Ryou turned to move but was pushed to the ground by a man which was Khan running. Bakura followed him with a bigger sack in his hand, running just as fast.

"Bakura wait!" Ryou's outstretched hand was grabbed by another man who twisted his arm behind his back roughly, making him cry out in pain.

"Lookie what we have here boys!" the man said squeezing tightly. "We finally got him!" Another smaller man looked around on the ground as if trying to find something.

"I don't see the gold anywhere, boss. Where is it?"

"Right here." The group of men dispersed to show Bakura standing holding the sack of gold he carried over his shoulder. "Looks like you got the wrong, robber. What'cha gonna do?" Instantly, the man dropped Ryou to the ground and pursued Bakura. Bakura quickly took off running at a steady pace until he clearly outran them. The scenery hazed and faltered, bringing back Ryou to Bakura's soul room. Learning his lesson before, Ryou didn't want to wake Bakura so he quickly walked to the exit. Steel bars fell in front of the door, slamming against the floor locking Ryou in. 

"I'm in trouble…" Ryou said backing up slightly and bumping into something. That something was Bakura when Ryou turned to look and Bakura was madder than a hornet.

"You don't say." Bakura said, beside him it's easily seen that his fists are shaking with pure rage. "I thought…I thought I told you…" he struggled with his words making Ryou quiver with fear. "I thought I told you not to come back here!" He grabbed Ryou by the neck and shook him violently. Ryou swore his head would roll of his shoulders, but nothing felt worse, then the pain of whiplash that traveled down his back and spine. "Did you listen to me!? NO! You disrespect my wishes!" Ryou watched in horror as Bakura's face darkened and his eyes flash numerous colors of red. From what his father told him, it only meant one thing: Battle Mode. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!" 

Ryou winced when he felt Bakura's energy rise from the floor, incasing them in a whirlwind of hot antagonism. Bakura's screams of pain bounced off the walls of his room, hitting Ryou as hard as punches in reality. Ryou began to look worried but it didn't stop to calm Bakura's anger. Still tightly holding his neck, Bakura tossed Ryou behind him, letting his skid across the floor. From the previous wave of energy, Ryou felt himself weaken and gasped for breath at the feet of Bakura, who now was towering over him. Whispering rapidly, Bakura chanted a spell to keep Ryou bound to the floor and as much as Ryou tried to move, Bakura lashed him with dark energy from his outstretched hand.

"Come in against my will, huh?" Bakura said with a malevolent glint in his eye. Ryou tried to move again, only to be assaulted by another blast of dark energy. "If you have so much courage to disobey me then try and help yourself! Go on! Try!"

"I don't want to fight you, Bakura!" cried Ryou. "I just wanted to help!" Bakura became aggravated by the small "excuse" that Ryou gave and grabbed him by the neck once again and hurled him across the room. Ryou yelped in pain when his body smashed into a wall and crumbled into a small heap. Bakura quickly advanced to Ryou.

"Don't want to fight huh?" Bakura stood above Ryou and kicked him fierce in the ribs, keeping his foot there, turning it and digging it more into his flesh. "Do you want to feel pain instead?" Ryou's cries of pain were endless, agitating Bakura to the fullest. "Be quiet!" Ryou felt himself being flipped onto his stomach and his arm twisted behind his back like before in the dream. Bakura was straddling him, adding more pressure on his newly cracked ribs.

"Because you're so curious, I'm going to give you the pleasure of feeling what I went through during my childhood!" 

"Ooh no! Don't!" Ryou panicked voice was replaced by a loud shrill when Bakura dug his nails into his small wrist. "DOOOON'T"

"Remember…"Bakura said, resting his head beside Ryou's. Ryou flinched when feeling Bakura's hot breath upon his ear. "…you put this on yourself by coming here."

TBC

YA: I'm still blocked!!!

Bakura: How could you leave it there!

YA: It's a perfect end to the chapter, what are you talking about?

Bakura: How can you still be blocked?

YA: Because I don't know what to do yet.

Bakura: Read more fics about us and maybe you'll know.

YA: Yeah, maybe so. So please, review and tell me what you thought about this sucky chapter. I think things should brighten up in the next chapter, whenever I get that up. Anyway, review and let me know if I should raise the rating higher. I had to change it before, but I'm wondering if I should do it again…


	8. Man in the Mirror

YA: Aiya! I'm so sorry this took so long to be updated but seriously, this block had me down for the count! I finally got an idea of what to do now so hang on! We are far from over!

Bakura: Would you shut up and start already.

Ryou: Yeah! It's bad enough that you left a cliffhanger on the last chapter! People want to know what happens!!

YA: Wait minute boys. I would like to thank all those who reviewed! There were so many of them I can't reply to them all because of these impatient little albinos! But I do want to thank Blue-Kool-Aid and Dark Kai for adding me to their favorites!! *gets hit* Ack!

Ryou and Bakura: Start already!!!

YA: Fine fine! Okay kids, a major warning. We've been through the small fluff with the bathtub scene but during the end of this chapter, things are going to get a little **spicy. I'm not too worked up about writing lemons but I think you guys deserve some spice. Waddya say? Onward!!!**

*~*~*~* Man in the Mirror *~*~*~*~*~

**"Remember…"Bakura said, resting his head beside Ryou's. Ryou flinched when feeling Bakura's hot breath upon his ear. "…you put this on yourself by coming here."**

Ryou shuddered slightly, waiting for the pain that was about to come. Subconsciously, tears of pain rolled down the side of his hot cheeks, unnoticed to him but very much noticed by Bakura. Bakura's raised hand dropped down to his side as he looked upon the small boy, shaking from fear.

"Don't hurt the angel!" Bakura looked around him until he saw his childhood self sitting behind him. "He wants to help you, just like he tried to help before. Don't you remember?"

"Beat it, kid!" the child shook his head in protest.

"You can't do this to the angel! Please listen to me!" The child crawled beside Bakura and placed a small hand on his. "He would do nothing to harm you. All he wants to do is help?" Bakura paused and stared down and Ryou, who looked exhausted from the previous beating.

_I want to believe the both of them but indeed Ryou has seen too much not to mention he disobeyed me. It was clear that he was not to come back and explore my dreams but…_

"But he wanted to know what was hurting you."

_He was snooping around! How that could be helping me. I don't need his help and I don't need him to see that once I was as weak and vulnerable as he is._

"Just as you like to see him smile, he never wants to see you hurt." Bakura drew out a long sigh. Debating with himself was often annoying but debating with his childhood sitting beside him was more bewildering. Whatever he was telling him…could it be true? Was Ryou only trying to help him just as he has before? "Bakura…it would be wrong to repeat what has happened in the past. Ryou has a wonderful father who cares about him and he cares about you too. Do you want to give all of that up just to teach him a lesson about looking into forbidden dreams? Would you Bakura?" The fist the Bakura held beside him relaxed and his body was no longer tensed.

It would be more than wrong to repeat the past and beat his light like his father abused him when he was a child. It couldn't be helped that Bakura was constantly abused, but it could be prevented from happening to someone else, especially someone as sweet and compassionate as Ryou. Constant waves of guilt washed over Bakura and for the first time in a long while, he softened. Under him, Ryou was no longer shaking but breathing softly as if sound asleep. How long was he sitting on him and arguing with himself? Not as graceful as he wanted, he rolled off of Ryou and curled up on the floor beside him, contemplating on his past and concentrating hard on his childhood.

It took a while but Bakura was finally able to remember. It wasn't clear but it came in images. A night of finishing "business" with his father, alone in the corner of his room with only the small window up above to cast the moon's light, someone sat on the other side of the room staring at him. No, it was watching him. The eyes were cast with a dark shadow, but the brightness still shone through. And the smile it gave was a warm and enchanting smile.

_No serious harm will come to you, Bakura. I swear it because I'll always be watching you. Day and night, don't forget it. Whenever you feel as if you're at the end, just call my name and I will appear. Keep this moment with you, forever. Do not feel lost Bakura…_

It reaches out with a small hand, but not as small as Bakura's childish hand. Bakura reaches out and touches it, shocked by it's warmth that it sends. It's so familiar, this touch that he feels. Much like the soft touch that he felt when he first met Ryou. Bakura's eyes widened but narrowed in sadness.

"I'm sorry Ryou…"

"Don't worry about it, Bakura..." Bakura's eyes widened when Ryou turned his head to face him tear stained face smiling brightly as ever. "It was wrong for me to go against your will but I wanted to get to know you better." Bakura sat up and pulled Ryou close to him, Ryou occasionally would whimper from the pain. Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's injuries and softly chanted until he was completely healed.

"If you want to get to know me better, all you could have done was asked." Bakura pressed a finger into Ryou's stomach making him giggle. "But we are in a stand-off. I'm guilty of looking in your dreams too. Otherwise, I would not have known you were so ticklish." He pressed more rapidly letting Ryou squirm under him in heavy laughter. "Your mother was very beautiful." Ryou stopped laughing and paused to remember his mother. He nodded, feeling his eyes moist with fresh tears of loneliness.

"Yes she was." He responded. 

"Ryou…you…"

Ryou! It's time to get up! Yugi is on the phone for you! Ryou released himself from Bakura's grasp and turned around so he was facing him.

"Dad is calling me. I better return to him." Bakura nodded and waved a small good-bye. "Bakura…let's talk tonight. When dad is asleep. There are many things I would like to ask you." Bakura nodded again and watched as the spinning image of him walked out of his soul room and escaped back into reality.

Ryou's eyes fluttered opened by his father's shaking to awaken him.

"Took you long enough to wake up. I thought you were dead!" laughed Professor. Ryou only smiled, still tired from lack of sleep and the inward beating. Professor handed him the phone then backed away into the kitchen to give his son privacy.

"Hello, this is Ryou."

"Hey, Ryou! It's Yugi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ryou suddenly remembered what happened at the party and what happened to Yugi before the fight. "I should be asking you that question, Yugi." On the other line, Yugi laughed cheerfully.

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine. I was afraid that Sho beat you up after you left and never returned…in fact…" Yugi took a moment to think. "Sho didn't return either as well as his friends." Ryou bit his lip remembering that Bakura took care of them yesterday. He hoped he didn't kill them.

"So you're not mad at me?" Ryou asked.

"Me? No! I was just embarrassed I couldn't speak. I can never be mad at you." Ryou sighed with relief. "Can I ask you a question before I take off?"

"Sure thing."

"About Bakura…" Ryou stiffened. "I know that isn't your twin and he has to do with your Ring…am I right?"

"Yea…how did you know?"

"Because I have one too. Meaning "one", I have a yami…a dark side." Ryou looked back into the kitchen to see his father fixing breakfast. "He lives in my Puzzle; he's an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. When he emerges, many say he looks just like me."

"Does he know about Bakura?"

"Yes, he says to be careful about him. He's known to steal souls and send them to the Shadow Realm." Ryou gasped.

/No! Bakura could never do anything like that…wait…what's a shadow realm?/

"Let's talk more when I see you at school."

"Sounds great to me. See you then." Ryou slammed the phone on the receiver accidentally. Could whatever Yugi say be true? It has to be, he's in the same predicament as he was considering he has an item and a darker half. Before Ryou could think anymore, the smell of breakfast attacked him and he found himself scrambling into the kitchen to fill his belly.

During lunchtime, Yugi and Ryou met up with each other by the tree in the middle of the courtyard. By the time Ryou was close enough to Yugi, he noticed a panicked look on his face.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's all over the news, Ryou. Someone broke into that new mansion near the edge of Domino City…"

"You mean, the Ishtar Residence?" Yugi nodded. "What happened?"

"Some valuables were stolen…and…someone was killed…" Ryou gasped. Not too long ago, a new boy came to their school by the name of Malik Ishtar. It was almost the same day when Ryou and his father returned from a business trip when they met Bakura. "I'm afraid that Malik was killed in the incident."

"That's terrible!!" Ryou cried. Yugi nodded and sat down taking his lunch into his hands. "Who would ever do something like that?" Yugi remained silent while looking at his lunch, never looking back up at Ryou. Ryou began to feel Yugi's nervousness. Yugi clutched his lunch and looked at Ryou with stern violet eyes. "I didn't do it, Yugi! Your eyes are blaming me?"

"Not you, Ryou…Bakura." Ryou leaned back slightly, falling into a void of emptiness and confusion. Bakura couldn't have done such a thing. Didn't he give up his past when he came to this era? Why would he repeat the same things he's done before? All these questions filling up his mind was giving Ryou a sickening headache. "Sit down, Ryou. I'll tell you what Yami told me yesterday."

Bakura reached from under the bed and grabbed the small pillow case that protected the treasures he has stolen the other night. He pulled out a golden rod, and held it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Only four more and the world will be mine." He muttered. "This should be easy but there's still that Pharaoh to deal with." Small footsteps were heard by the door followed by its swinging open. Bakura had no times to place the rod back in its place; instead he held it close to him so it wouldn't be seen.

"I'm going to the library just in case you wanted to come." Professor said. While turning to face him, Bakura shifted his hand so the rod was hiding behind his back.

"Thanks for thinking of me old man." His voice trailed off. "Especially after what I did last night…to…you". Professor rose on eyebrow but then gave a small chuckle. Eventually it turned bigger into a heartfelt laughter. "What's so amusing?" Gathering his breath, he was able to stop just to answer Bakura's question.

"You call me old man, but if what you say is true, then that's what I should be calling you!" he laughed again. "If you're more than 3,000 years old…ha…that's older than dirt!!" Bakura smirked, edging closer to Professor staring at him playfully. Without warning, he grabbed Professor's cheeks and stretched them a little.

"That may be true pops, but at least I don't look like I'm 50."

"50?!?!? I beg to differ!"

"Then beg! Go on! I'd like to see it!" Professor opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Go get it." Bakura was more than happy to see Professor leave, because he wanted to "play" with his items that he stole with victory. Placing the rod on the bed, he pulled out the Sennen Tauk from the pillow case. He chuckled to himself as his curiosity arose.

_I wonder if I'll be able to receive all seven items. This could answer my question and save me the trouble of running into danger while collecting them._

Bakura placed the Tauk around his neck and closed his eyes to view the future. Three images passed though his dark mind: A world covered in sand with six people silhouetted, the Sennen Puzzle and one of two people which were labeled with darkness and light, they look like they were battling. The images were not clear to Bakura except for the puzzle. It was close enough to him, so close he could grab it! Does it mean that he was close to getting the puzzle?

"Bakura, come down here. I want you to meet someone." Bakura quickly placed the items back in a safe place and treaded down stairs. In the living room, sitting on the couch was a young woman. She was dressed as a digger, perhaps a partner to the professor. "Bakura this is Josephine. She often helps me on the digs that we are assigned to." Josephine stretched out her hand to shake it but Bakura remained standing. She pulled back nervously, covering it with a small laugh. "Don't be so rude!"

"It's quite all right. Perhaps he's shy." She chuckled. Bakura became quickly annoyed.

"I'm not the shy type. Can I choose whether I want to shake your hand or not?" Professor laughed while sitting closer to the young woman.

"See what I mean? He's a funny boy! Makes Ryou and I laugh all the time!" The woman nodded, her short blond curls bouncing around the frame of her face. Bakura didn't think she was as pretty as Ryou's mom…so why is Professor so happy around her?

_Normally he's happy around everybody but not this time. This time it's different, like an attraction or something. Even I can see this and I'm not attracted to anyone…except Ryou but this is different. And I'm sure Ryou would not like this at all. In fact, he should see this for himself…just so I can get a second opinion. I could be wrong about this._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How come you always get yourself in these positions, Ryou!?"

"I don't know, Yugi! These last couple of days, everybody seems to be against me!" Both boys ran down the halls in their school during lunch time. Behind them once again, Sho and his crew were pursuing them at a rapid pace. Shaking them off was hard to do and Ryou found it hard to run faster without leaving Yugi behind. They spun around a corner in hopes to lose the students behind them but to no avail. Ryou panicked slightly and pulled Yugi into a nearby classroom that was empty. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it in exhaustion.

"How did this happen?" Yugi panted. "I bet this is all Anaku's doing!" Ryou nodded in agreement.

"She probably told Sho what I said to her this morning."

[Flash back]

"Ryou! Are you alright? What happened to you last night?"

"Don't talk to me."

"But why? I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine no thanks to you!" Anaku grabbed Ryou's arm but he roughly shook her off making her stumble backwards.

"What did I do?"

"You insisted that I go to that party with you! Just to make Sho jealous!" Ryou shuddered at his name with pure anger and regret that he ever had to call Bakura for help a second time. It was embarrassing just as he said and it made Ryou feel weak. "And you succeeded in making him jealous, along with him picking a fight with me again!" Anaku's head lowered. Ryou was right but she never intended for it to go as far as it did.

"But you won, right?"

"Whether I won or not is not the issue!" Ryou spun around so he was facing her. His long white bangs covering his angry eyes, almost as angry looking as Bakura's. "You weren't there to help me! You just stood there! What could have happened if he killed me!?"

"But Ryou!"

"But nothing. Leave me alone, Anaku. I don't want to see you, seeing as it only brings trouble around." Ryou walked passed her at a quick pace. Nothing was heard from her except a small sob that was quite distant.

[End of Flashback]

The banging on the door brought Ryou's attention back to his situation. Yugi backed up against the desk, tripping on it and falling backwards.

"They found us!" he cried. The door knob turned and the door nearly swung opened, but Ryou slammed it back shut. He couldn't hold it there for long, with Sho's buddies there to help him he was no match for all of their strength. Eventually, with another shove, the door opened, knocking Ryou down to the floor. Ryou grabbed Yugi and scrambled to the far corner of the room near the window. Sho removed the stray blonde hair that was in his eyes and smile maliciously.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Ryou asked. "Why are you still after me?"

"We were caught off guard before." He toyed with another strand of hair, wrapping it around his fingers just to tease the frightened boys. "But if you continue to play around with my girl then I'll keep coming after you."

"And then you'll keep getting beat up as always." Ryou shot back. "You learned your lesson twice! Care to dance with me again?" Yugi tugged on Ryou's coat and stared at him with amazement.

"Ryou?" was all the small boy could say.

"I can't be afraid forever Yugi." Ryou answered, releasing from the boy's clutches. "This time I'll face him, without help from Bakura. I'll do it all on my own." Ryou put himself in a fighting stance, Sho did the same. Neither made a move and all was silent until…

//Ryou.//

/Not now Bakura! I'm kinda busy right now./

//With what? Let me see.//

/Huh? How?/ There was a pause.

//Ryou…you're in a fight with Sho…again?? How do you get yourself in trouble with this boy so much?//

/Never mind that, I'm going to do this on my own./

//Not before I show you this.//

/Show me what?/ Before Ryou's eyes, he could see what Bakura was seeing. His father sitting on the couch with a blonde woman. Ryou recognized her as Josephine; his father's digging partner as well as his small crush. They dated a couple of times, and only a few times because Ryou refused to see his father with another woman. Ryou grew angrier at the sight of the image rather than at Sho. /So, she's at it again! Stupid bat! Can't she see that we don't need her!?/ Ryou's vision returned to normal, only to see Sho coming at him with great speed. Panicked, Ryou stuck his foot out in Sho's path allowing him to trip and fall foreword, straight into the window. His head cracked it breaking his skin and letting it bleed.

"Ouch." Yugi gasped.

"Why you stupid!" Sho hollered. Ryou was ready to take him on this time. Little did he know that his friends would step in to help Sho. Two boys grabbed his arms and held him in place. Ryou struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Cheater! You're too afraid to fight me fairly."

"No Ryou! I'm taking precautions just in case you turn rabid like last time."

//Let me help you Ryou.//

/No! I want to fight him alone!/ Sho delivered a punch to Ryou's stomach just like the first time, followed by a hard upper cut. In Ryou's mind the same fight from the previous night replayed in his mind. For once, he was prepared for this fight and didn't want to use Bakura as a crutch.

"Leave him alone!" Yugi cried out grabbing Sho's arm. Easily, Sho threw Yugi off and into the corner. Yugi's small body collapsed leaving him limp and sore as he laid there without motion.

"Yugi! No!"

_Ah, this can be the perfect opportunity to get the puzzle, just as I had foreseen it!_

Sho pulled back for another punch but stopped suddenly. His eyes rolled back, showing nothing but white and he slumped. Glowing on his forehead was the Sennen Eye and his face darkened. He spun on his heels towards the window and stood in front of the cold glass. Ryou's eyes widened in horror as Sho proceeded to bang his head on the glass repeatedly; cracking it more until his head broke through. His cast fist broke more glass until the hole was large enough for a body to go through, which was exactly what was happening. 

Sho stepped on the guard near the window, hanging out of the hole. His head turned towards Ryou mechanically to speak to him.

"This boy won't be bothering you any more." Ryou's mouth gaped opened at the sound of his voice. It sounded dead and possessed as if someone was taking over him. And much to all of their despair, Sho jumped out of the window and crashed to the bottom below. Screams from below were heard from frightened students. Ryou was released from the other's grasp as they rushed out of the room to the courtyard below. Yugi stood up rubbing his head, looking dazed for a minute. Ryou lifted a hand and covered his mouth in shock.

"What just happened?"

"A Sennen Item was used to take over Sho and let him meet his defeat." A rich baritone voice met with Ryou's ear. It came from Yugi…but it wasn't Yugi at all. But only Ryou could recognize that it wasn't the same boy because he was in a similar predicament. "That was no accident."

"You must be Yugi's dark side, Yami." Ryou said. Yami nodded and continued staring out the window down at the "accident.' 

"I am, just as you have yours, Bakura." Yami stepped away from the window and placed a hand over his head. "The balance is all wrong. This happened every since the break in at the Ishtar residence. And I have a feeling Bakura is behind all of this." Ryou shook his head in disbelief.

//Get the puzzle, Ryou! Get it now!//

"What? No!" Ryou answered, forgetting about the link they shared.

"Is he contacting you now?" Yami asked. 

//Don't answer him, just get the puzzle before I make you!//

/Don't let me do your dirty work for you Bakura! You must have stolen the other items like Yami said!/

//Oh no…he's on to me…//

"What's he saying to you, Ryou?" Yami asked again, still receiving no response from Ryou. Instead, Yami saw the process of Ryou being used as a puppet. The same scene of Sho was replaying itself from the beginning. Ryou's eyes darkened and lowered in a sleepy manner. The Sennen eye was on his forehead, glowing brightly. His arms were outstretched to reach the puzzle, making Yami back up against the wall.

"Stop this Bakura! You're putting him in danger!"

"I'm not stopping until I get what's rightfully mine!" Bakura said through Ryou. "And you can do nothing about it! If you mind crush him, you'll rip his soul from his body, killing him just to get to me."

"This isn't right! You need to come and get this yourself! Not use your Hikari as a puppet for a nasty bargain!" Ryou stopped and his hands dropped to his sides.

"He's mine! He'll do whatever I say and I tell him to get what's mine!"

"It's not fair to him. He doesn't have a choice." Yami answered. "I thought you were better than that Bakura. If you're such a skilled robber, then you wouldn't have to use your hikari as a puppet. Do the job yourself Bakura and do it well!" Ryou continued to stand there for a while as Bakura contemplated over what was told to him. The symbol disappeared on his head and Ryou was himself again. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and clutched the puzzle that was around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that." Ryou said. Yami nodded in understanding before retreating back into the puzzle. The door behind them opened with policemen running inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ryou and Yugi nodded.

"Look Dan, this is where he fell out."

"How did this happen, kids?" Both Yugi and Ryou were at a loss of words. How could they explain that Sho was possessed and jumped out the window? The policeman excused them out of the room and told them to go home. Inside, Ryou was pained. Why would Bakura kill Sho for no reason? It would have been better if he teleported Ryou from the fight but to take someone's life? Ryou felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, and the more it pushed, the more he regretted having Bakura for his dark side. It took a while before Ryou noticed that Yugi was still following him home.

"I thought your house was the other way?" Ryou asked.

"First, I forgot to give you this." Yugi reached inside of his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Ryou opened the envelope that revealed an invitation. "It's to Jounouchi's New Year's party. He's holding it this Friday. Will you be able to come?" Ryou was still at a loss of words. A mix between confusion and sorrow was overwhelming his mind making it hard to concentrate on Yugi's words, much less on where he was going. "You have a few days to make your decision. I see your mind is occupied. But Yami suggested that I come with you to your house just in case you need help with Bakura." Ryou nodded and continued to the house. When he opened the door, Professor was surprised that his son was back so early.

"What happened son?" he asked. Ryou came back to his sense when he saw Josephine on the couch.

"What is she doing here!?" he growled. Josephine rose from her reclining position and walked over to Ryou with her hand out.

"My have you grown, Ryou!" she cooed. "It's nice to see you again." Ryou pushed her hand away angrily and walked passed her upstairs towards his room.

"Don't be rude son! I taught you better than that!" Professor yelled nearly chasing after him until Yugi stopped him.

"Professor Bakura…there was an accident at our school and Ryou's pretty upset. Please excuse him." Both Professor and Josephine's face dropped in disappointment.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We'll give him some time to cool off."

"I can't believe you did that, Bakura!!!" Bakura shielded himself from Ryou's throwing punches. They weren't hard, nor did they hurt. He fought like a girl but still, he unleashed his anger on him. Ryou's eyes burned with frustrated tears and he did not stop them from falling.

"It was the only way to stop him from bothering you. I don't see what your problem is." Bakura grabbed both of Ryou's fists. Ryou shook wildly trying to break free from the strong hold.

"There could have been another way!" he sobbed loudly. "You didn't have to—to—kill him! You don't just kill people, Bakura!" Bakura felt waves upon waves of trauma and sadness. They were so strong they almost affected him, but the key word was almost. Ryou felt weak from crying. Still being held by Bakura he fell to his knees and continued crying. Bakura released Ryou's hands and sat on his knees. He reached out and touched Ryou's wet, blushed face, using his thumb to stroke the tears away. Ryou swatted Bakura away but Bakura persisted in comforting Ryou. Ryou swatted again but instead of hitting his hand, he accidentally hit his face.

It didn't stun or hurt Bakura but it took him by surprise. To make sure that Ryou wouldn't go 'unpunished' for that act, Bakura slapped him back. Ryou let out a small cry of pain and looked at Bakura angrily. Without thinking, Ryou slapped Bakura willingly, harder and with more force actually making his head turn sharply. Ryou panted from the strong action and controlled the constant hiccups that attacked his chest. Bakura glared at him sternly, bringing fear to Ryou. Ryou could only imagine what Bakura could do to him and he prayed silently that he wouldn't hurt him too much. Professor, who Ryou thanked as a savior, entered into the room with a video in his hand.

"What happened here?" he asked, seeing both boys on the floor with marks on their faces.

"Nothing dad, I'm just a little upset about what happened at school today…" Ryou said wiping his tears away.

"Oh…" his father trailed off. "Josie brought a video so we could watch. Maybe it'll take your mind off things." Ryou nodded and he exited out the room. Ryou looked at Bakura once again who was sitting back without an expression on his face.

/I covered for you. At least give me a thankyou./

//….//

/Fine! Be like that, you creep!/ Ryou got up and stomped out of the room back downstairs. Bakura continued to sit there thinking about all that has happened.

_He wants that boy out of his life and when I do him a favor he doesn't even show me any gratitude. This is the last time I do something for him. I hate ungrateful people, nobody's ever satisfied. Not my mother, my father, not even my hikari. Bah, what a world to live in!_

Down below he could hear Professor calling him to join them in a movie. Hesitantly, afraid to face Ryou again, Bakura rose from his sitting position and went downstairs.

Neither boy was paying attention to the move. Ryou was still concerned over Sho, about his family and Anaku. He wondered how they were taking his death. Was he responsible over what happened? Or was this on Bakura's act alone? He pondered over these things over and over but still wasn't able to get an answer. Bakura instead, was thinking about how to get more items, the puzzle in particular. He already has three, the other four shouldn't be too hard…but still…how would he be able to do so without killing any more people. The feelings that Ryou sent, was devastating and something he hasn't felt in over 3,000 years. He didn't want to feel it again and he didn't want Ryou to feel it either.

His thoughts were interrupted with familiar sounds coming from the television that startled him a bit. It was in the middle of a love scene. Bakura looked away in disgust and put his attention to Ryou. Ryou was staring at the screen; his face was bright red and could be scene in the dim atmosphere of the room. His twitched uncomfortably until the scene was over, which to Bakura took a long time.

When the movie was over, Josephine and Professor left to escort her home. Bakura and Ryou went to bed although it was pretty early in the evening. Emotionally, Ryou was tired and sleep was the only thing on his mind. Bakura couldn't find anything else to do except follow Ryou and try to sleep. But Ryou's soft cries assaulted him and ruined his chances of sleep.

_How can I go to sleep when this boy is crying in his sleep? How can a person cry in his sleep? Is he dreaming of the boy I killed? Was he that close to him?_

Bakura removed himself from his own bed and crawled onto Ryou's. Ryou was still asleep had a steady flow of tears coming from his eyes. A small whimper would escape every now and then but he was quiet and never moved. Bakura stared at him longingly, feeling sad himself that he put Ryou through so much. He sat on Ryou carefully, with his knees on both sides of Ryou. He thought to himself how grateful he was to have someone like Ryou. Ryou didn't deserve to see what he saw.

_Could anyone imagine being the oldest one living on this planet, in this era? Being in darkness, night and day all alone? Years and years, ages and ages without someone to call your own. Ryou is a single treasure of hidden dreams, hiding in a stolen forgotten lost and found. Just as I was about to call it quits, back in my childhood and where I am today, he came to me. Turn my despair into something new and turned my whole life around. He's changed me. From the bitter person I was before…to someone who cares about someone other than himself…soft…just like him…_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Spice Warning: Look out Folks!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bakura lowered himself so he his face was just above Ryou's. More tears pooled out of his shut eyes but not a sound was heard from him. Bakura's tongue slipped out and traveled along Ryou's face, clearing up the tears and collecting the taste that they provided. Ryou's eyes twitched but he didn't awaken; his sensitive skin was being attacked by Bakura's tongue that continued to travel along the sides of his face, down the line of his jaw and onto his neck. He stopped there and eyes Ryou once again. No response, there was no need for one. Bakura was doing this for himself.

His hands went to Ryou's sleeping shirt. He lifted them up revealing his small body frame. His head dipped again, to Ryou's collar bone where he made a trail of small kisses all the way down to his belly button where he dipped his tongue. Ryou stirred and moaned a bit but still didn't wake. Bakura grazed his teeth against Ryou's chest, running over his sensitive spots making Ryou stir more. As if by reflexes, Ryou's hands found their way into Bakura's hair, grabbing slightly when Bakura sucked on Ryou's delicate skin.

"Hah…ah hah…ha…ha…" Bakura removed himself from Ryou's chest and back to his face. Ryou's mouth was slightly parted from moaning and was a winning invitation for Bakura. Bakura didn't hesitate to bring his lips onto Ryou's and slip his tongue inside, surprised to get a readily response from Ryou. Bakura fed hungrily and feverishly from the kiss, Ryou could only help but submit to the feeling that was given to him. A few groans of pleasure came from Bakura as his breath grew heavy until he couldn't breathe. He pulled away and stared down at Ryou. Slowly Ryou opened his eyes but left them half-lidded with sleepiness. He didn't speak but smiled at Bakura, until he blinked slowly and drifted back to sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~* End of Spice *~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bakura covered Ryou's body with his own, drifting off himself into the land of sleep. Satisfied with the small loving that was given to him. A slight feeling of what he had when he was with his mother but something much different. Because this time it felt right and it was with the right person. Before he finally submitted the darkness of sleep, Bakura thought for a second that perhaps all of his goals are wrong. Maybe he should change. But before he could debate over it, sleep has overcome him.

TBC

YA: Aiya…what a chapter.

Bakura: Aw, that was sissy stuff.

YA: Yeah…sissy stuff. Nothing compared to what I've read before.

Bakura: I've seen better too.

YA: Be quiet! I'm not good at these things.

Ryou: We'll see about that. Nice readers, will you do the authoress a favor and give her nice reviews for this chapter? She's worked hard to get it up soon and it'll bring her more ideas if you encourage her! Go on! Submit a review!!


	9. Somebody's Watching Me No Privacy Part 1

YA: Yea yea! I'm glad folks thought the last chapter was cute. I thought it was pretty cute too but I could have done better. *ahem* Like I said, we are far from over—

Ryou: Exactly how many chapters are we expecting from this chapter? *looks a review* One reviewer hopes this story isn't going to end soon.

YA: Well, I'm glad you asked that. This story is not going to end for a long while and it's going to get more complicated.

Ryou: I want to fight someone! Every time I get the chance, you won't let me or Bakura steps in!!

YA: You'll get your chance kid. Soon, soon you'll see. Just wait a minute! Shout outs!!

**Zuzanny: **Sho is dead!! Mwa ha ha!! I'm so glad I got rid of that punk. Anaku is next!

**SSCeles: **Oh ho ho! I'm going to get spanked for this chapter. Things seem to be getting worse for each chapter! XD

**Firedraygon97: **Got another Sho hater! Yahoo! Anaku gonna die! Anaku's gonna die!!

**R Amythest: **Thank you kindly for the compliment! And I'm glad that you don't think Bakura's OOC. I think he is very much so…but…and thanks for adding me to your favorite story!! XD

**Ranma Higurashi: **Here's another chappie for you! I'm glad you like the story very much! *so happy*

**Flaming Heart: **Aiya, I like that name! Thanks for the compliment! Here's an update!

**Karadaki:** Yeah! I thought the spice sucked a little! Guess not!

**Queen of Shadows: **Normally I'm not excited about stories either but hey, that makes me happy to know that you are super eager to figure out what happens! XD You wont be disappointed.

**Sora the Saria: **Ah…you don't know who Malik is?? Aiya, you gotta find some info about him before reading this chapter! I can't give it away!!

Bakura: I want a lemon!!

YA: No!

Bakura: LEMON!!

YA: NO!

Bakura: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!!!!

YA: NO! NO! NO!

Professor: If I ever catch your hands on my child! I kill you!

YA: *sighs* Anyway, thanks to all of the nice reviewers for giving me those nice reviews and passing 100!!! Whoo hoo! *throws confetti* and saying how good this fic is. I'm still looking for a better one than mine. I just haven't had time.

Bakura: Lemon.

YA: Spice is all you're getting, so shut up!

Bakura: Lemony Spice!!!

YA: Close enough…Anyway, this chapter has more to do with Bakura's past but it ties in with the rest of the story eventually. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will carry a little bit more incest. Onward!!

*~*~*~*~*~* Somebody's Watching me (No Privacy) Part I *~*~*~*~*~*~

"11:00pm…where is he?" Ryou glanced over at his alarm clock, careful not to wake Bakura who was sleeping soundly on him. The bright red numbers burned through the darkness, casting a small glow on Ryou's already flushed cheeks. His father left to escort Josie home but that was hours ago, meaning about 5:00pm. It seems that his father left to have a little fun, and the thought of "fun" angered Ryou to the pit of his stomach.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Ryou slid from under Bakura so not to wake him and to his amazement, he did it successfully. Maybe a hot bath would get his mind off of things and spare more time for his father to come home. The trip to the bathroom wasn't too far from the bedroom, making it there without making any noise proved to be a challenge. Ryou whimpered silently when his tiny foot touched the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. In front of the mirror Ryou removed his shirt, gasping at the marks Bakura left on him while he was asleep.

"Aw, Bakura!" he whined quietly. "How am I going to explain this to dad?" Removing the last remaining article of clothing, Ryou turned the knobs of the tub, measured the water to a nice temperature and stepped in while the water filled the tub. Bakura stirred in bed and opened a sleepy eye to hear the sound of running water. A smile crept on his face at the thought of Ryou, reminiscing from the previous bath he shared with him before. On his toes, he snuck out the room to the doorway of the bathtub. Before he could make his entrance the doorbell rung.

"Nice." Ryou said sarcastically. He was just about to get out when he spotted Bakura passing by the door. "Get it, Bakura?" he pleaded. Bakura mumbled something under his breath but left to answer anyway. If it was the Professor, there was no way he could join Ryou and that would disappoint him greatly. When he opened the door, Bakura's eyes doubled the size they were and he choked on his own breath. There stood before him was Malik in a violet robe shivering from the cold outside. Through the long thick blonde bangs, two violet eyes stared at him pleadingly and filled with loneliness. Bakura's attitude completely changed from hostile to caring.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Why Bakura?" Malik asked. His voice sent small shivers down Bakura's back while many memories of forbidden nights filled his mind. "Why didn't you kill me? You left me alone…twice…" Bakura swallowed hard trying best to keep himself calm but it was no use, he couldn't stop himself from being so nervous. Bakura invited Malik in, closing the door softly behind him to keep in the warmth of the house. Bakura remained by the door while Malik traveled towards the fire place. Neither made further eye contact. Bakura scratched his head nervously.

"I couldn't find it in my heart to kill you, Malik." There was a long pause. "It might sound like I've gotten soft but I just couldn't. You are still as beautiful as the day I left you. How could I kill you?" Malik shivered again, but from distress more than the cold.

"The question is Bakura: How could you leave me? I thought I meant so much to you." Malik turned to face him, looking gorgeous to Bakura's eyes as his violet robe shifted around him with every movement he made. More silence; silence that killed Malik with every second of his being there with Bakura. "You don't love me anymore…" The final words tore at Bakura's heart. So final, so icy and sad. He could actually see the words that have been said.

"Don't say that, Malik." Bakura carefully treaded to Malik, placing firm hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever say that. It wasn't my fault that I left you the first time."

[Flash Back]

"Come on Bakura! You're slowing me down!"

"Wait father! I can't keep up!"

"Can't keep up? Then you're no good to me. Give me the bag!"

"But father! Just wait for me!" Out of Bakura's hands, the bag of treasure was snatched from his grips to the hands of his father. The city around them was engulfed in fiery flames of fire from a previous battle. Khan thought this would be the most appriopiate time to steal from vulnerable houses, using Bakura's ability of speed and swiftness along with fitting into small places. Things were going well for them until the fire grew along the city, creating a panic among the civilians. Through the streets, people ran with few belongings, crushing Bakura and separating him from his father until he was completely out of sight.

Bakura stood there in the middle of the crowd, lost and confused. How his father abandoned him, left him in a daze until a small cry of help was heard. The cry got louder and was more distressed with every call. Bakura listened carefully despite the screaming crowd. It came from a burning building from behind him, almost already in ashes. Bakura rushed to it quickly, kicking down the collapsed entranced and stepping into the fire filled room. It was like hell itself but the cry was coming from upstairs and getting louder.

The stone steps were still in good shape; Bakura ran up them with no trouble and kicked down another collapsed door where the scream was coming from. Through the roar of the fire, Bakura heard loud sobs of pain coming from the corner of the room that hasn't been touched with the dangerous flames yet. Carefully, he edged closer and saw a boy shaking violently. He couldn't tell if he was scared or hurt. It didn't matter at the moment; he just had to get him out fast. Bakura wrapped his arms around the ash-covered boy, lifting him from the floor and holding him close to him. He looked frantically around the room for the exit but it collapsed again and the fire wall was too big to go through. His next option was the window across the room. It would take a fast dash across the room in order not to get burned, but that was a risk Bakura almost had no choice in making.

The smoke gathered in the room making it harder for both of them not to breathe and making it harder for Bakura to see. His eyes were burning with constant tears building up making his vision blurry. The path was set and the choice was made. Bakura dashed across the room and crashed through the window. Gratefully, they landed in an abandoned cart below near the entrance. By this time the most of the crowd left the city leaving a clear way out of the shambled city. Up north was where they were heading, an area Bakura was mostly familiar with. In his arms, the boy wasn't making any noise or moving, Bakura hoped he wasn't dead.

In the middle of the run there was a clear lake. Bakura knelt down beside the shore, spilling the boy from his grasp. From the looks of it, he was burnt badly, black all over or that could have been from the cinder. Under his shirt was a big cloth that he dipped into the lake beside him. The first thing he wanted to see was his face. Gently, he rubbed his face which to his surprise wasn't burnt at all. Instead, with the cinder coming off easily, his face reveled to be a smooth cinnamon color. But he still wasn't breathing right. Bakura though the smoked filled clothes he was wearing was suffocating him. Immediately, he tore them off just leaving behind his undergarment. No response. Trying a different strategy, Bakura rubbed his chest viciously to stimulate them. After a few tries, it didn't work. There was one last thing he could do. Bending over to hear if there was a heart beat, which there was barely a few, Bakura lifted the boy's head parting his lips and placed his own mouth over his to blow air inside. More tries and the boy coughed taking in deep gulps of air as well. Bakura sighed with relief and backed away to give the boy more room. He shook a little to regain his breath but finally opened his eyes. Bakura held in the gasp he wanted to release when the sensitive lilac eyes fell upon his. They were absolutely stunning to look at!

"Thank you." He said weakly. "I really appreciate what you did for me." He sat up holding his head as if to clear it from further smoke. "My family left me and I didn't think anybody heard me up there." Bakura lowered his head in sadness.

"You're not alone in that subject." He said. The boy blinked at him but then narrowed his eyes in concerned.

"You were abandoned too?" he asked and Bakura answered him with a nod. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But you're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from down south." Bakura hated that this conversation was eventually going to lead to his family so he quickly changed the subject. "What happened to the city?" The boy growled to himself, sustaining his hidden anger.

"The Pharaoh wanted to clear the city of its 'riff-raff' so he started the fire to drive out the inhabitants." The boy's face twisted into a small look of sadness before a small, quick sob escaped. "…killed my father in the process!" Bakura looked across the lake to see the tall, looming palace that held the Pharaoh inside. Instantly, he began getting ideas about robbing the palace. He wasn't sure if he would get away with it without his father there, but he had to grow up sometime.

"What's your name, boy?" Bakura asked.

"Malik." The boy sniffed.

"I'm Bakura. I wish that we had met in better circumstances but we have a lot more in common that I thought." Bakura scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner before continuing on. "Perhaps you can help me just as I had helped you." Malik stood up, unsteady at first but he regained his balanced shortly after.

"I'll do anything for you." Bakura laughed inwardly at his sudden enthusiasm.

[End of Flashback]

By this time, Bakura was cuddling Malik in front of the fireplace, holding him closely as they remembered the first time they met. Malik leaned in warmly into Bakura's strong hold and closed his eyes.

"I'll never forget that day. That day when I thought I was going to die." He said.

"I would like to forget it." Chuckled Bakura. "What I can't forget was how we successfully robbed the palace without getting caught." Bakura gripped Malik tighter, rubbing his face into his hair. "You were the best partner I ever had." With one hand Malik unbuttoned Bakura's shirt, reveling his broad tanned chest, and to those who's never seen it before, a few scars were laid across it. Professor was the only one to see his chest the first time they healed him, but he probably mistaken them for the injures of the car accident.

"No one can love you like I did and leave their marks with you forever…"

[Flash back]

Nearly after a year of robbing the Pharaoh without getting caught, Malik and Bakura were indeed found but not by palace guards. It was Khan and his new crew of bandits. Word in town and different cities scattered across Egypt was said that a young man with fierce white hair accompanied by another was robbing the palace and becoming one of the most feared Bandits in years.

"I just had to see it for myself and I was right." Khan said, tighten the ropes that bound Malik to a pole near the camping tents. "You have grown up, Bakura. And you did this all without me. My lifetime of teaching comes with a price." Khan dug around in the sack of new treasures that Bakura has stolen before they were captured. Two strong men, one who was Chike held Bakura to the ground. As much a Bakura tried, he could not break free from the strong hold.

"Take what you want!" he spat. "But leave Malik out of this!"

"I was hoping you would say something like that my son—"

"I'm not your son!" Bakura interrupted. "Don't call me that! You don't deserve to be my father you—"A harsh fist from Chike made contact with Bakura's face, shutting him off temporarily.

"As I was saying, I was hoping you would say something like that…Bakura…because what I want is YOU!" Khan looked at Malik hungrily as new thoughts gathered in his mind. "But I don't want to leave Malik out of the fun."

"You touch him and I'll kill you!" Khan made a 'tsk' noise from his son's remark. "I swear it! This isn't like old times, Khan! You can't pin me down as easily, I've gotten stronger."

"Who said I was the only one who is going to pin you down?" The tall figure loomed over Bakura licking his lips eagerly. "You see it took both my men to hold you down steady." Bakura recognized the look in his father's eyes. It was the same look that was given to him before when they were alone, hiding from a long day's work of stealing. "Flip him over." He commanded. Struggling much, they were able to flip Bakura on his stomach. Bakura turned his head so he could face Malik. The boy before him face dropped in compassion, he was full aware of what was happening.

"Close your eyes, Malik!" Bakura hollered.

"But Bakura!" Malik cried, struggling to help himself out from being tied up to the pole. It was useless, he was bound for good.

"I said, 'Close them!' Now!" Regretfully, Malik turned his head and closed his eyes sharply. But nothing could block out the sounds, which killed him more inside. He could only imagine the pain Bakura was going through, through his screams; through the others struggling to hold him in place…through is father…so much to hear and so much to feel. It mentally wore Malik out, until subconsciously he went to sleep. Long after, he could feel another presence near him but it wasn't Bakura. Opening his eyes, Khan was trailing towards him, and he looked well rested. To the right, laid Bakura, resting quietly but his body presented his humiliation and exhaustion. 

"You finally woke up, hmm little boy?" Khan grasped Malik's chin and studied his looks carefully. "My, my! You are a gorgeous one. Prettier than my own boy I should say." Malik whimpered softly trying to escape from the man's hold. "Don't be afraid. You'll have to be spoiled someday."

"That day will never come." A voice behind him said. Khan turned with a large smirk on his face.

"Had enough, Bakura?" Khan asked. Bakura advanced towards Khan at a rapid pace and pulled him away from Malik.

"You can have me again if it pleases you, but I will not allow you to lay a hand on Malik!" There was infinite disgust written on Bakura's face, but he'd do anything to protect his friend. "I won't put up a fight!"

"It was your call, Bakura, not mine. So don't hold that against me." Khan stood up and pointed to his tent. Bakura followed but was stopped by Malik's small call.

"You don't have to do this." He cried. Bakura placed a hand on Malik's head and gently stroked the golden locks.

"I'll do anything for you. Isn't that what you told me when we first met?" Tearfully Malik nodded. "I feel the same way. Just as long as you stay with me." Malik lifted his head allowing Bakura's head to slide to his face. "I'll be back for you. We'll escape tonight."

Hours later, Bakura gently shook Malik to wake him. A small groan escaped Malik, more exhaustion took over but he was greatly relieved to see Bakura. In his hand was a small blade, one that he's stolen from Khan. With a few cuts, Malik finally broke free. The rest of the camp slept while Bakura and Malik slipped past into the hills further south from the camp. They stopped under a tree, Bakura leaning on it for great support, clutching his chest as in pain. Malik saw blood on his chest and mistaken it for an injury.

"You're hurt!" Malik cried. But Bakura shook his head in protest.

"This isn't my blood, Malik don't worry."

"How were you able to escape?" Malik asked. Bakura pulled out the same blade he used to cut his friend free.

"Khan had this beside the bed, so while he was 'finishing' I grabbed it and stabbed him." Bakura shuddered a bit. "I didn't see where the blade went until he fell over. It aimed straight for his chest."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes but, Ra, it hurts. It hurts like I stabbed my own self…" he clutched his chest harder taking big breaths. "I killed him and I think it's taking my own life." Malik pressed on him to sit down near the base of the tree. He took the blade from Bakura's hands and ripped his shirt opened.

"A friend of mine used to say this. 'Blood for Blood and you shall be cleansed.'" He placed the blade on his chest, right above Bakura's heart and pressed hard on it, drawing blood. The pain didn't trouble Bakura because he's felt worse and he had the feeling that Malik was doing him a favor rather than hurting him. The warm blood of Bakura dripped down his chest, not getting far when Malik bent forward using his mouth to catch the sticky liquid. Although the process didn't faze Bakura, Malik's actions surprised him greatly. Another cut was made, on the left side of Bakura and it was repeated lastly with a lower cut on the right side. All have been cleansed with the "purity" of Malik's mouth, Bakura has been licked clean. Malik looked up at Bakura, smiling widely and licking the last bit of blood on his mouth.

"Feel better?" he asked. Bakura took both of Malik's wrists into his own, lowering him down onto the ground. Bakura wanted to taste what was inside of Malik. Was his own blood so pure that it was actually good to the taste of Malik? He had to know for himself. He lowered himself onto Malik and kissed him, gathering as much as he could from the other's mouth. Malik had so much more to offer, more than the already copper like taste that was inside. Malik's eyes flared but lowered in a loving manner. He took it what Bakura was asking for and submitted, inviting the warm bask of the new dawn to overcome the. Start of a new day, and the start of a new relationship.

[End of Flashback]

Bakura's hand could feel a small wetness, a drop after another one and small sniffing coming from below him. He held the small boy as close as he could. If Malik couldn't hear his words, then by Ra, let him hear the honesty in his heartbeat.

"What happened, Bakura? I thought we had everything…why did you leave me?"

"I told you Malik, I didn't leave you. I would never leave you." Bakura felt as if he was on the verge of tears himself but for the sake of Malik, quieted the emotions. "It was the Pharaoh's fault that I disappeared." In his hold, Bakura felt Malik tightened.

"Again, he took the one I loved dearly away from me!" he growled.

"Yes." Bakura nodded. "And all because we wanted to take part in the Shadow Games. Who would have known that the darkness has offered itself to grant us powers to summon monsters?"

"A become a threat the world. Honestly Bakura, I don't think we were so dangerous!" 

"I don't know about you, but my powers have evolved the more I spent time in that ring." Bakura shook from the thought of the ring. "That terrible place! I wish that on no one except the pharaoh himself."

[Last Flashback]

"I got him, Gahigi! Boy he's hard to tackle!"

"NO! Let him go!"

"Get the other boy too, Manu!" 

"Leave him out of this! I'm the one who stole it! Take me!"

"Shut up, Robber!" One of the guards firmly slapped Bakura knocking him to the floor. The treasure he was holding in his hand bounced out and slid across the floor to a pair of small feet. The figure picked up the treasure and smiled grimly. The guards immediately stopped tackling the boys and bowed respectivly.

"We finally caught them, Golden One." The guard named Manu said. "These are the two that's been robbing you this last couple of years." The Pharaoh jiggled the small treasure in his hand creating a ringing sound.

"I knew he'd be after this. I foresaw it." The pharaoh stated. "Gentlemen, if he wants it so bad then I say we give it to him." Both Malik and Bakura stared at the king in disbelief. If they knew he would just hand over his treasure, they wouldn't go through much trouble to steal it, right? "Take the smaller one away and throw him outside. I'm more interested this robber here." Protesting, Malik struggled to remain by Bakura's side and all Bakura could do was look at him longingly. The Pharaoh came closer and handed the treasure to Bakura.

"It's an interesting treasure isn't it? I call it the Sennen Ring. It has the power to send people's souls to the shadow realm!"

"So why are you giving it to me? I can send your soul there if granted. How can you trust me to take it?" The pharaoh chuckled loudly, or more so victoriously.

"No, I think you're mistaken. You're the first to go there."

"What? Wha--?" With a wave of his hand the Pharaoh emitted a strange golden light, cased with a hint of darkness. Before long, Bakura felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body in a painful manner and then slipped into the darkness of the ring.

[End of Flashback]

"Stop it Malik! I don't want to think about it anymore!" Malik lifted his head so he was facing Bakura's stern face, almost cast in shadows with the dancing flames.

"What hurts you more? Being away from me so long or being in the dreaded ring?" Bakura gave no answer, instead lowered his head so his lips met Malik's for the first time in over 3,000 years…

Upstairs, Ryou wondered why it was so long before Bakura came back up stairs maybe to join him in the bath. Curiously, he got out and dressed himself, slowly peering from the upstairs banister to see Bakura inviting a boy inside the house. The talked for a while, then sat in front of the fireplace conversing more…that is until they kissed each other. Ryou leaned back in shock. It was like they were long lost lovers or something. Something that they had way before he met Bakura and suddenly Ryou was starting to feel neglected and selfish. Although the feelings were beginning to overwhelm him, he couldn't help but feel another presence near him…like somebody was watching him…

TBC

YA: Aiya, what a long chapter!

Bakura: There she goes, leaving another evil cliff hanger like last time.

Ryou: Why does everything happen to me? Somebody's watching me!

YA: Yes, somebody is watching you, but who can it be? *gasp* Could it be your father???

Ryou: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

YA: Okay, I hope you don't mind, I know this is supposed to be a Ryou/Bakura fic and trust me it'll stay this way. But to keep the story going, I needed to put Malik in it. They'll share something for a moment, but eventually—

Bakura: Hush hush! You're ruining the story!!!

YA: Right. You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Need help though, and I really need your help. I wanted to know if I should give Bakura and Malik a quick spicy scene in the next chapter or not. Please let me know, if I don't get an answer than I'll probably consider letting them do so. So what shall it be? And I dunno, if Ryou is feeling left out, maybe he should get some spice too.

Ryou: From who?

YA: That'll spoil the next chapter. *grins* Please review!


	10. Somebody's Watching Me No Privacy Part 2

YA: Aw see, now this sucks. Listen folks, I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait. It was a mix between school and another block. I was concentrating on getting site up as well. So, I neglected this story, in fact, I neglected my daily rounds of looking in FF.net for stories to read. And boy did I miss a lot. But the good news is after reading one of my favorite stories I'm able to get started on this one.

Ryou: *sips drink* Huh, you mean this story isn't dead?

YA: Why would I give up on this?

Bakura: Because it sucks.

YA: I had to ask. Okay, man, from the last chapter, I got tons of reviewers and it's up to me to give my respects.

**SSCeles: **You know, I thought about it and I will keep this between Ryou and Bakura. Malik will still be in here but I can't break Ryou's heart by giving those two a spicy scene. So yes, this is strictly a Ryou/Bakura fic. ^__^

**Ancient-sakai: **Hey I like that name. Thanks for the compliment!

**Zuzanny:** Sorry for the wait. Here is is!

**Mirakai and Yami Mirakai: **Thankyou!!

**Woodelf193: **Thankyou, I think Ryou is going to have a nervous breakdown. Nah, just read and find out. ^_^

**Yami Krissy: **Ryou will be alright. Don't worry. *lol*

**Maya:** Why thankyou! *stands proud* But I want the love scenes to be for Ryou and Bakura only. Oh well. Malik and Bakura would have been interesting.

**I love Bakura: **Yeesh! So many presents!! *huggles* I've enjoyed them all and now I reward you with another chapter! Whoop!

**Lone Wolf: **For a while, the suspense was killing me too. ^^;; I didn't know what to do for a minute there. So go ahead and read who's watching Ryou!

**Kate Tully: **Your wish is granted. Ryou and Bakura forever!!

**Blue-Kool-Aid: **Aw, don't cry!! Well, yes go ahead. I had no idea my chapter would be so touching. It gets more touching in this one so grab some Kleenex. *pat pat*

**Escuro de la Lus: **Thanks for the Yami clone!!! Another present for me! And I'm still squeezing him!!

Yami: Please release me.

YA: NEVER!!!

**Flaming Heart: **I just love that name!! Hehe, thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, Ryou will be alright…well…just read and find out.

**Yui Sakurazuka: **Oh my. I couldn't kill Malik, that's a big no-no. Well in this story anyway. Hehe, read on to find out what's wrong with Ryou.

**Firedraygon96: **Bakura: I'll answer to this one. Thankyou for suggesting this insane authoress to give me my lemony spice. I think I deserve it for being so out of character. *scoffs* She made me a softie!!

YA: Okay, Bakura that's enough.

**R Amythesit: **Hehe, read on to find out who's watching Ryou. And yes, I went to your bio to find the other Ryou/Bakura fics. My, my, those were pretty good I must say. Thanks again!

**Ranma Higurashi: **Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

YA: Man those were a lot of shootouts. Anyway here's the story that you patiently waited for. I hope you enjoy it!

*~*~* Somebody's watching me (No Privacy) Part 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Ryou's POV_**

****

So there I was, curling up against the wall of the banister, listing the words Bakura was telling to Malik. The sweet words the flowed out of his mouth like liquid honey, makes me hunger for his attention more. I contemplated of how he was able to speak to his long lost lover they way he was and why wasn't he speaking to me in such a manner. What we did? After what happened? I know it wasn't a dream. And just to make sure, I lift my shirt up to reveal the marks he gave me earlier this evening. Yes, they're still there. Proof that Bakura once acknowledge me as his lover…or was he just using me?

Just the thought of being used by someone I deeply cared about cut me like a knife. It sent hot shivers down my back, like hot oil from a torturing practice. That's how I'm feeling at this moment. Watching those two…cuddle…caress…and…kiss…Those lips belonged to me once, his lips were mine before. At this moment, I shake the thought from my head. Such selfish thoughts overcrowded my head and I miss the real meaning why Bakura and his past lover is in the position they are in. I heard his story; it was so much more devastating then visiting his dreams. The vision of corrupted minds, of savage parents and so-called friends. And now's the time that he is able to find someone who completely understands him. I dare not get into the way.

I'd like to ponder and torture myself more about this, but while I'm watching them, I get this un-nerving feeling that I'm being watched. To the point where I actually feel someone breathing down my neck. I tense as each breath I feel tingle down my neck and causing my blood to heat up, much like what Bakura does to me at night. Mentally, I count to myself, preparing myself to turn around and view my opposer.

" 1…2…3…" Turning my head sharply, no one is there…which scares me more. Only the darkness of the hallway greets me. This is when imagination toys with me and I imagine the worst that's hiding in the darkest part of the corner. It took me a good while to stand on my feet, ignoring the fact that my legs are like jelly from fear. The door to my room creaks a little, a small warning that someone is inside.

"Time to face the worst." I tell myself. It wasn't working to build up my courage, yet I couldn't just sit there and wait for whatever it was to get me. As if reading my mind, the door swings open wider, allowing the moonlight from my window to trail into the hallway where I was standing. By the window was a figure, dressed in white from head to toe. Such purity it casts makes my fear wash away.

"Hello. Who are you?" I ask as calmly as possible. That was when our eyes met for the first time. So steely, so blue, makes me want to submit and surrender to its gaze. Like how well the terra is to the ocean. It's the only thing I can see, except when he makes a gesture for me to come.

"Please come in." he says. It's definite; a male and he's not from here. He has an accent from somewhere distant. I obey, more curious about his presence in my room. "Would you mind closing the door?" he asks. Normally, I'd be too frightened to close myself in a room with a complete stranger. But I feel that he has a reason to be here and his voice assures me that he's nothing to be afraid of. I obey and close the door behind me with a soft click.

"Before you speak, I'll answer your question soon enough." Now is when he approaches me, slowly at first, like a warning so not to scare me. Still close enough, his face is dark; the shadows do no justice to his brown skin, like Malik's. His eyes continue to pierce me, like entering my mind…or was he stealing my heart? He reached up and grazed his hands through my hair. His touch is soft and modest, exploring and searching…but for what? Further, his hands travel down to my face and stayed there for a minute.

"So unadulterated." He started, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks. "And delicate and completely unblemished." The stare becomes harder as he seeks out any impurity in my eyes. "Not even your eyes hold malevolence." I nod slightly, allowing him to continue examining me. What I'd thought he was going to do was completely different from what he actually did. He pulls me close, so close; his breathing is felt on the tip of my nose. That's when he pulls me in all the way for a soft, brief, lust filled kiss. How I wanted to resist, but perhaps this was a test of some sort. And I missed the feel of it, from Bakura, not this person. I had no idea what this person wanted. It couldn't have been me, or could it? He pulled away slowly and looked as calmly as before. This kiss hasn't affected him at all, but it left me confused and bewildered. 

"Yes, that validates your purity." He says. He backs away and sits on my bed, once again basking in the moonlight coming from the room. "My name is Shadi. I have come searching for the keeper of the Ring."

"I am he that keeps it." I respond. Now I'm touching my lips from the previous kiss.

"Good. You are aware of your dark side?" I nod. "You do know that he is a thief right?"

"I try not to remember." I mutter, although it was loud enough for him to hear. He shakes his head in slight disappointment.

"He must be stopped. Already he has three items, including the Ring and he won't stop until he has all seven." This could not be repeated. I was tired of hearing what could happen of the world was in Bakura's hands. All I wondered was if he was going to forget about me once he has all the power in the universe. "And only you can do it."

"Me? How?"

"I fear that no one can stand to fight Bakura except for you." He pointed to me. "You have an advantage because he will not hurt you."

"He's done it before. He'll do it again if I get in his way."

"You must not forget that you have the power of light. Many times, the light can outshine the darkness."

"And many times the darkness can smite even the brightness of lights." Logic over logic, Shadi was surprised I could counter his smarts but his stern face didn't show it.

"I can't force you. You're the only one who can decide the fate of this world. I'll just leave it at that." He removed himself from the bed. "I believe that you don't believe what I'm telling you. Either that or you're not fully comprehending what I'm tell you." I open my mouth to speak but he begins to fade. 

"Wait! What if I need help! I think I still have questions!"

**_If you need my help, there will be a way for me to find you. That is all for now…_**

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Although Malik is here with me, I feel as if something is missing in my heart. I am finally reunited with my long lost companion but it's not as satisfying as it is whenever I'm by Ryou. What is this telling me…maybe I should just let Malik be…?_

Bakura looked at the clock, noticing that it was 'round midnight. Although he hasn't been around long enough to know the schedule of Professor, he knows at what time he should be expected back. Even as old as he was, he still has a curfew, Ryou made sure of it.

"Malik…I hate…I mean…I don't want you to go, but the man of the house is expected to be here any minute." Malik sighed sorrowfully and removed himself from Bakura's strong hold.

"I understand. I'll return home…alone…" Malik tried his best to look as sad as possible and it was taking its toll.

"For now." Bakura said. "I'll be coming back for you. I have a mission for us." Malik's face expression brightened up instantly, his dull violet eyes began to glimmer with excitement.

"Like old times, love?" Bakura nodded and nuzzled his face in Malik's dusty blonde hair. Escorting Malik out the door and waving him good-bye, Bakura closed the door behind him and sighed long fully. His mind became mixed up, or was it his heart he was fighting with? It was old times and a long time ago when he was in love with Malik. Too many years, millennia passed by and now he's found someone new. Ryou, something that could not be found or replaced in this era, and he would not want to lose him for the word.

"I've been away from him for a while." Bakura noted. "I wonder if he's sleep." Snaking up the stairs, Bakura quietly snuck in Ryou's room but Ryou was wide awake, and sitting on the bed as if lost in thought.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Bakura asked, almost innocently.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that. Yeah, it was pretty nice." Ryou continued to ponder. 'But not as nice as the bath you took with be before.' Surprisingly, Bakura has nothing to say and he cursed himself for not being able to help Ryou when he was lost in this state of through. Below, the door opened and closed. Ryou suddenly perked up.

"Dad!" he stared at the clock and became angry. "He's back in this hour!? Oh no, he won't get away with this!"

Professor tried his best to be as quiet as possible when entering the house but to no avail. Ryou was already on to him like a leech.

"Oh hello, Ryou. What are you doing at this time of night?" Ryou proceeded to grab his father's shirt and pull him down so they were eye to eye.

"You overstayed your welcome at her house! What were you doing?" Professor paused and stared away from the angry russet eyes of his son, hoping that the heating of his cheeks didn't show. Ryou's eyes wavered slightly before he looked away as well.

"I see…" Ryou softly released his grip on Professor's shirt. "I…can't…" Ryou began backing away from his father. "I need to step out for a while."

"Ryou? Do you want to talk about it?" Professor asked, reaching out to his son. Ryou waved a hand of dismissal at his father, trying hard not to swat it in an angry manner. He grabbed a coat off the rack, placed it on and stepped out the door. Bakura treaded down the stairs just in time to see Ryou step out, and just in time to see cold tears running on his cheeks.

TBC 

YA: And I'll end it right there!

Ryou: *wipes mouth* Why did I have to kiss Shadi!??

Bakura: Yeah, you lost your mind! *pulls Ryou* He's mine you idiot!

YA: I'm no idiot!

Bakura: I want my spicy scene!

YA: Soon.

Bakura: NOW!

YA: NO!

Ryou: Again folks, she says sorry for the long break, not to mention a craptastic chapter she's done. But please continue to support her by sending a review! Please send one!


	11. Dawn of a New Night

YA: *wilts* Sorry about the last chapter. It was stupid and so short but then again it was my block. But I'm not blocked anymore and this chapter will be tons longer just to make up for the last one. And as for Malik, that will not be the last time you see him. Thanks all for the suggestions, in fact, some of them sparked some new ideas. 

Ryou: Yay! This story isn't dead!

Bakura: *ahem* Your shout outs…

YA: Er, right.

**Naomi Chang: **More Malik…er…Marik in this chappy! No worries!

**DarkStar: **You know, I feel that most of this is my fault. *cries* But I made up for the last chapter this one. It's long.

**Crayon:** LOL! You are too funny. Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you like this story. And yes, the pleasurable sugar dots will be coming back. ^_~

**R Amythest:** Don't worry about not replying right on the dot. It's my fault for taking so long in the first place. School, blocks, they are no fun at all.

**PanDora:** Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Professor could have been blushing from the drinks they had, I dunno. I think Ryou was overreacting.

**MatrixAngel:** Ohh wee! Thanks so much for the compliment. I'm trying to put Ryou's dad in the story as much as possible. I'll try harder to give him more appearances.

**Kely:** Ryou/Bakura it shall stay.

**Yami Krissy:** Yeah, weird chapter that was, huh. Like I said, it was the only way I could end the block. Besides, it took me weeks to get that chapter up. Oye!

**Immortal Memories:** Does that mean that you like it? *puppy dog eyes*

**Ancient-**Saki: You're not getting carried away, that was my entire fault.

**Airethia:** Um…I'm hoping to get some spicy scenes soon. If Bakura doesn't kill me first that is.

**Seventh Sage:** Yay! You reviewed! My favorite authoress!! *dances* Well, Malik will be appearing more in this story…so ya…

**GokuVegeta447: **I know that was a very weird chapter. I was just getting over my block so I'm sorry it had to be that way.Oish, I feel uber stupid for even writing that chapter. Most of those things were so unnecessary!

**Neo Star:** Yep, that was it for then. More in this chappy, although I can't say that this will be better. *hides*

**Firedraygon97:** It's all Ryou! No Bakura and Malik. No, no no! And I'm glad for updating as well.

Bakura: So where is it?

YA: Where is what?

Bakura: Don't be stupid! My spicy scene!

YA: Onward! Onward!

*~*~*~*~*~ Dawn of a new Night *~*~*~*~

Though his pajamas were the only thing he was wearing, running away from the cold house he was sitting in was warming him up. So sad it wasn't in a good way. Where Ryou was running to was known to him, for he just wanted to get away. Away from his father and away from Bakura. More tears, warm, slid down his cold cheeks and dropping off into the air behind him. It was late and all was silent except the pounding footsteps of Ryou's feet and the crunching noise they make when he steps into snow. His soft panting was also heard, along with a trail of frost coming from his breath.

He ran a great distance before stopping. Hunched over, Ryou tried to catch his breath. Between crying and running, it proved very hard to breathe. Through the silence, his panting was loud along with heavy sobs of confusion and whines of frustrations. Before him, a building he couldn't make out in the darkness, shone some lights and the door opened with a small creak.

"Ryou? Is that you?" a small voice was heard. "Yes it is! What's the matter??" Ryou looked up from his hunched position, staring into the warm eyes of a good natured friend. The eyes, large with youth, lavender and full of care was staring right into the cold russet eyes of his own, full of concern and consideration. Yugi felt the cold breeze of the midnight cold stinging his cheeks and wrapping around his small figure, making him grab at his small pajamas to keep his own warmth from escaping. Feeling that amount of cold could have been nothing compared to what Ryou was feeling that moment, for he was already drenched from the mixtures of the small snowfall and his own sweat. "Don't stand there! Come in!"

Agonized from the cold and his own personal pain, Ryou stumbled over to Yugi reaching the door and nearly falling into the small boy. Yugi guided Ryou to the living room couch, closing the front door behind him. Carefully, he peeled Ryou's coat from him and tossed it aside to dry. He debated of whether he should remove his pajamas as well.

"T-thank-y-you." Ryou shivered. "I-I-know it's l-late…"

"I had a hard time sleeping anyway." Yugi smiled. "Sometimes late at night when I can't sleep, I look out my window into the stars. But tonight, I saw you running down my street exhausted. I knew something was wrong." Yugi handed Ryou a black wool blanket from the end of the couch. "Something is wrong…right?" Ryou lowered his head, hesitant about giving an answer. He was more confused than troubled, or was it the other way around? "You don't have to tell me now." Silently, Ryou nodded thanks but still there was one thing that was concerning him. Ryou rubbed his hands in a nervous manner, a manner he hated, for it gave away his unnerving concern. Yugi sensed the questions rising within him, waiting to burst forth and spill his torturing troubles. The small starting contest between the two remained for a great while until Ryou decided to break the annoying silence.

"My father is seeing another woman!!" Ryou suddenly blurted out. Yugi reclined, remained calm and showed no emotion.

"And this is bothering you?" he asked sedately. Gathering further thoughts of Professor and Josephine together ripped Ryou's soul and caused commotion in his heart, making him swim in a heart wrenching emotions.

"I don't want a new mother!" he cried. "She could never replace my mother! There's no competition! So why is dad melting into her arms as he does?" Ryou pounded the coffee table, furthering his frustration. "He doesn't need her, he has me but already he's forgotten about me…for…her…" Ryou buried his face into his shaky hands, still cold, but cold from the harsh reality, not longer relating from the frigid winter weather outside. There he wept, pouring out his soul into his hands. Crying quietly, a song of remorse and heart, Yugi was unsure of what to do. He could only help in comforting Ryou by stroking his back and softly whisper words of encouragement.

"I am alone." Ryou started, as if he suddenly came to an unanswered conclusion.

"I felt that way too before I solved my puzzle." Yugi answered. His small hand cupped the golden, miniature model of a pyramid into his hand. Yugi's smile grew on his face, unknown to Ryou, for inside he could feel the warmth of his other holding him protectively. "After I met Yami, I haven't been as lonely anymore. Especially when Grandpa has to handle his business." Over that statement, Ryou's eyes widened but narrowed quickly, in a fierce manner.

"It's different for my Yugi. You even witnessed it for yourself!" Ryou's head jerked up and stared sharply as Yugi, making the small boy tremble some. "Must you gloat near me about your dark half?!"

"Honestly, I didn't mean it that way!" Yugi protested. "I was just stating that although your father isn't there—"Another sharp glare attacked Yugi. Yugi quickly clasped his hand over his mouth to correct himself.

"—Although you FEEL that your father isn't there for you, you still have the presence of your darker half." Almost with each word, Yugi scooted away from Ryou, hoping to escape the evil glint in his eyes. Ryou turned his gaze away from Yugi and let out a tired sigh.

"What am I thinking?" he laughed while smoothing loose strands of frosted white hair away from his eyes. "It's passed midnight! You can't possibly say a sentence without it coming out strangely." Yugi gave a crooked smile, agreeing to the ridiculous statement. "Call me jealous, Yugi. That's all I am."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heh. I'm jealous of my father for choosing another woman instead of his own son. I'm jealous of you for having a kind and pleasant dark side. Jealous of Bakura…" Ryou voice trailed off to hide the demanding waver that's often followed by tears. "…for having someone to be in love with." Yugi was now confused at Ryou's last statement. Perhaps Ryou was suffering from lack of sleep and mumbling incoherently was one of the symptoms. What confused Yugi more was the quick laughter that followed. "Boy I can be such a baby sometimes."

Sorrowfully, Yugi reached out to Ryou to comfort him more but Ryou waved a hand of dismissal. Standing, Ryou removed the wool blanket that was draped across his shoulders.

"You're leaving?" Yugi asked sadly, mauve eyes downcast.

"I should get back and talk things out with dad." Ryou reached out for the door knob. Random questions fumbled in his mind along with a sudden sense of danger. He realized that his hand was floating just inches before the knob as if afraid of what's on the other side. Without further waiting, he reached out and grabbed the knob, swinging the door wide opened.

"Hello there, little Ryou!"

"GAH!" Ryou slammed the door behind him and pressed his body against it.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure…"Ryou whispered. "He looked like Malik. Only different." There was a shot pause before the window beside Ryou shattered into pieces while a person jumped inside. Ryou pressed himself harder against the door in fear. Yugi jumped to his feet from near shock.

"Correction. I'm Marik." Marik looked around the dim room, licking his lips like a hungry dog in search of red meat. "Killing two birds with one stone in the cold night!" he recited while crawling towards Yugi.

/Marik?/ Ryou asked himself. /Could this be Malik's dark side? He look different, yet the same. Unlike Malik, Marik looks as if he's been shocked by electricity as well! His hair ignores the law of gravity and his facial features are much more mature than Malik's. Not to mention his eyes carry a look of a crazed maniac, yet they look as if they could hypnotize his opponents. Frighten them, allowing them to freeze to the spot!/

"Ryou's thoughts were diminished by Yugi's shriek of terror. Marik was already near him, his dark hands wrapped around Yugi's puzzle.

"Let go! It's mine!" Yugi cried.

"You don't know what to do with it!" Marik responded pulling harder. "So just give it to me. Bakura's orders!"

"Bakura's?" Ryou questioned.

"You heard me well." Marik said, still pulling. "He wants all the Sennen Items to do some heavy duty world controlling. I'm working with him so I can get…my…fair…share…LET GO KID!!!"

"NOOOO!"

/So Shadi was right!/ Ryou thought. /Bakura is ruining the balance by collecting all the Sennen Items to rule the world. And he never told me. Things are starting to become clear./

**_"Harness the power of the light…" _**Ryou nodded at the sound of Shadi's voice. Without warning, the Ring appeared around his neck.

"Playtime is over Marik!" Ryou shouted. No longer was his voice soft, or carried a sound of femininity as it usually was, but it was much more firm and full of vigor. Marik ignored his first warning, still fighting with Yugi over the puzzle. Ryou became quickly annoyed and grabbed the neck of Marik's robe, throwing him backwards. Marik rolled backwards with a surprised scream.

"You okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi looked at Ryou reassuringly but his face quickly paled. Marik was already advancing at Ryou with great speed. He launched himself forward and knocked Ryou down into the coffee table, such force shattered the glass into many pieces.

"Mortal! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Yes I do!" Ryou replied. "A maniac! And I can be just as crazy!" With much effort, Ryou tried to push the crazed yami off him. Despite being held down to the floor, Ryou's right knee was free and was his only way of breaking loose. With a swift move, Ryou rammed his knee into Marik's chest, repeating several times until he rolled off.

"You'll pay for that mortal!" Marik hissed. Ryou stood confidently if front of Yugi, his ring glowing and providing him with more confidence. Ryou's fawn eyes were glazed with morale and sparked with certitude, like cutting diamonds! His stature was now perked with an attitude, set on protecting Yugi at all costs.

"No. He won't pay, Marik." A voice all too familiar and all too late. Bakura jumped through the shattered window and entered into the main room, now in shambles. "I'll handle him. He'll listen to me." Not a second did Ryou falter, although Bakura's words sunk in. Instead of feeling hurt as he normally would, Ryou decided to counter it.

"I'm not a dog in which you could own." He said. "You need not label me in such a degrading manner." Bakura's head tilted as if he was outstanding by Ryou's words. "You also don't need to show off in front of your lover!"

"That's enough Ryou!" Bakura said calmly.

"Don't shut me up. You used to listen to what I had to say."

"I don't have time."

"We'll make more time!" Bakura's eyes once more lowered into a fright filled glare, hoping it would break Ryou and make him cower. To his amazement, Ryou not only didn't become filled with fear, but returned the scowl.

//You are embarrassing me!// Bakura was now showing his nicer side, as if begging Ryou to back down before the fight carried on.

/People can learn to control their dark obsessions, even Tomb Robbers!/ Bakura eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. /Yes Bakura! I know about your plans for power. With me being your SMARTER half, there is nothing you can keep from me!/ Angered, Bakura launched himself at Ryou in the same manner as Malik, only stopping in front of him to land a punch to Ryou's delicate face. The force of his fist sent Ryou sprawling backwards into Yugi and sending chills along Bakura's own arm.

_This had crossed the lone! I hurt him again with such strength, filled with hatred and spite. Oh Ryou! Why do you have to be against me?_

"Okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked, while helping Yugi to his feet. A small groan escaped the smaller boy.

"Just peachy." He answered. Ryou in turn gave Bakura another gaze of crossness, once again sparking Bakura's own set of anger. Ryou rose from his fallen position only to be attacked by Bakura again. Bakura's hands wrapped around Ryou's fragile neck, squeezing like a constrictor, the grasp getting tighter as Ryou as Ryou tried to gasp for air. The look of hated never left Bakura, even as Ryou's vision became blurry from lack of oxygen. Last minute decision resulted in having Ryou ram his head into Bakura's. Bakura groaned in a mix of surprise and pain. His grip loosened a little and Ryou repeated the process until Bakura released him and stumbled backwards, rubbing his bruised head. 

Ryou, being frailer than Bakura, suffered breakage of the skin on his forehead. Hot blood trickled down Ryou's face from his newly created wound. Dark red mixed with the whitest of skin, triggered abnormalities within Bakura. Once again, his eyes flashed numerous shades of red, a.k.a battle mode, shrinking the pupils of his eyes giving him a demented look. A malicious laugh developed inside as he lifted his hand up in the air. Ryou immediately felt a tightening in his chest as if Bakura was pulling his light energy from the ring and converting it into darkness.

Dark energy formed in his palm, growing bigger with each second and each second Ryou felt his energy leave him. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Shadi.

**_"Remember that the light can outshine the darkness!"_**

**_"But the dark can smite even the brightest of lights!"_**

"You won't smite me, Bakura!" Ryou said gathering his strength.

"We'll see about that." Bakura replied. With a smile, Bakura pulled back and released the dark energy he's collected. The force of the incoming attack was strong, so much that Ryou could feel the wind of its path before the impact. Seconds before the collision, Ryou felt Yugi's hands lay upon his shoulders and his energy returned. The force of light and dark force striking against each other sent damaged eaves throughout the game shop, shattering other windows, cracking walls and sending a painful chill to everyone in the room.

The attack died down and Ryou proved victorious, still standing but exhausted. Yugi collapsed behind him after assisting Ryou in the battle of Light and Dark. Panting, Ryou had just a small amount of energy left in him to defend himself. Another attack like that would devastate him.

"He…absorbed it…" Marik stammered.

"I foresaw this with the Tauk." Bakura muttered. "The fight against the darkness and the light…" Marik placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I can summon the shadow realm to make this easier." He stated. "You'll fair better in that dimension. You barely have any energy left!"

"Let's save that for later." Bakura responded while folding his arms. "I still want to spar with him. I bet I have more energy than him anyway."

Marik playfully urged for Bakura to continue. Focused, Bakura leaped high in the air to perform a flying kick. Ryou was able to block it with his arms, although the contact with Bakura's attack caused him to lose more energy. The sparring continued until Ryou knelt down in exhaustion. Bakura was ready for a final strike when Yami launched himself at Bakura, knocking him over.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura growled. "This is our fight stay out of it!!" Without a word, Yami outstretched his palm towards Bakura's direction.

"This has gone far enough! Mind Cr—"

"Do it and he's dead!"

Yami blinked, suddenly started to see Bakura quickly grabbing the weary Ryou and using him as a shield.

"Curse you, Tomb Robber! Don't use your hikari that way!"

"Never mind that! If you still want to mind crush me go ahead! You'll just hit him first!" Yami snarled, frustrated. Any time he moved, Bakura would move Ryou in the same direction, making it impossible for him to get a clear shot. After a while, Yami gave up in defeat. Bakura smile gloriously and pulled Ryou closer.

"I thought you'd see it my way! Come Marik! Let's go!" Both the tomb robber and the crazed yami left with Ryou, leaving Yami frustrated in conquest.  

TBC

YA: Finished!! *puff puff* It's done!

Ryou: Yay! But still, I got beaten! Why can't I ever win the fight?

Bakura: Forget winning a fight, how come I still didn't get my spicy scene.

YA: *groans* Leave me alone…

Bakura: *shakes YA* NO! I want my spicy scene.

YA: Maybe later, Bakura, I'm not feeling well.

Bakura: I can tell by how you wrote this crappy chapter.

YA: Fah!

Ryou: Please review and give your thanks for such an action filled chapter! If you continue to cheer her on I bet she'll give you all a nice spicy scene!

YA: Don't you start too!

Ryou: review please! *grins*


End file.
